A flash of the sharingan
by whippasnappa
Summary: Naruto is raped and the Kyuubi protects him from the memory. As he wakes from a coma, questions are asked and Tsunade is determind to help him remember. What will happen when he does? Don't own Naruto warning yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Naruto woke up in the night. He sat up in bed rubbing his head and stretching; he had a training session tomorrow so he needed to rest. Sighing, he flopped back down staring at the ceiling. It was then something in the corner of the dark room caught his eye. He stared in the corner and there was, a pair of eyes, watching him. They were no ordinary pair either, it was obviously the sharingan. Naruto rubbed his eyes furiously; was he dreaming?

"Sasuke?" he muttered sleepily. The blood red eyes blinked and seconds later Naruto felt something covering his eyes.

"What the fuck?" he shouted angrily; not only was Sasuke in his apartment at a stupid time at night, he was messing with him too. Naruto tugged uselessly at the object that was covering his eyes but he found it was tied really tight. A pair of cold hands pushed him back down onto his bed roughly. Naruto squeaked indignantly as he tugged again at the fabric again. He was about to yell when he felt another's tongue infiltrate his mouth roughly. Naruto struggled and kicked the person off him roughly.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing? Take this thing off me, I can't see." Naruto said. A deadly silence filled the room until it was broken by a dull thud. The figure had slammed Naruto, hard, into the opposite wall. Naruto was getting scared, sure he and Sasuke fought, but there was something different about now. For one, Sasuke never usually blindfolded him and two, he never usually found his rival kissing him. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his wrists pinned up above him with one hand. Naruto felt the person kissing him again, this time more demanding. He also felt a hand wander down his chest to rest on his groin. Naruto was defenceless; he couldn't use his hands to break free and he couldn't kick the person off because the other person's body was pressed against his. Naruto couldn't deny, he like Sasuke a lot. He was the one who could pry reactions from the usually emotionless raven and he relished in that thought; but this wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't the Sasuke he knew; he hoped it wasn't. As the offending tongue probed his mouth again Naruto bit down as hard as he could. Naruto felt a warm rush of the other person's blood in his mouth as they jumped back. Naruto blindly stumbled to where he thought the door was while desperately fumbling at the blindfold. The blonde felt someone grab him and throw him on the bed. His boxers were pulled off quickly as the other person straddled him. Naruto flailed madly as the other person began touching him again.

"Sasuke stop!" he said urgently. Naruto gasped as something was pushed inside him and soon realised what it was. Another finger was added and Naruto knew what was happening. "Sasuke, please! D-don't…you can't, please! I don't want this!" Naruto shouted, panicked. The fingers were pulled from him and Naruto half hoped that he was going to back off. The person punched him in the jaw, in answer to what Naruto had said. Whoever it was obviously didn't care if Naruto wanted this or not. "Sasuke, you can't do this to me…I think…Sasuke, I lo-" A loud scream echoed through the neighbourhood.

Naruto lay on the floor, covered in his own blood. He cried loudly as he tried to stand up, but failed. The person had been sickeningly brutal near the end and Naruto tugged again at the blindfold. It still wouldn't budge and Naruto was exhausted. He fell back down roughly, more blood seeping from his many wounds.

"Sasuke…why would you do this to me? I love you…so why?" he whispered sadly. He began crying loudly again, wondering how he was ever going to face going outside ever again knowing what Sasuke had done. The Kyuubi felt Naruto's pain and being female, she had become almost like a mother to Naruto. She thought for a moment; Naruto could never deal with this, she felt his love for Sasuke and it was pretty intense. She made a decision to protect him long ago and now it was time to carry out that promise. Naruto suddenly felt dizzy. He felt himself slipping slowly and as the darkness consumed him Naruto murmured Sasuke's name quietly.

A/n: Sorry it was so short. Paragraph 2 coming very soon! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The second Naruto's eyes fluttered open, shouts were echoing throughout the room. The hokage was by the blonde's bedside in seconds. "Naruto, can you hear me?" she said clearly. Naruto mumbled something quietly. He coughed and sat up.

"Don't worry, your safe now. We found you in your apartment in a coma. I managed to treat you injuries, but something was stopping me from brining you round. Theoretically because I treated your wounds you should be perfectly fine, but I would like to keep you in here another night just in case." She said. Naruto nodded and sat back down and as he did Tsunade motioned for shizune to take Naruto's other visitors out so she could speak to him.

"Naruto, when I found you, you were covered in blood and were hardly breathing. Were you attacked?" she asked. Naruto frowned.

"I can't remember…" Tsunade nodded and placed a bundle of clothes on his bed.

"Sasuke brought these round for you yesterday. He was very worried, you know. You were unconscious for twelve days and Sasuke was sat by your side practically the whole time." Naruto was shocked; why would _Sasuke _be worried about him?

"Worried? I would have thought he would be celebrating…" Naruto muttered darkly. The hokage laughed.

"Kakashi had to literally drag him out of here because he wasn't eating. Sasuke punched him and said; 'I can't leave _my Naruto_'"

Naruto blushed and grabbed his clothes. "Shut up. He probably wasn't thinking properly." He snapped. She smiled as she walked out, giving Naruto some privacy as he changed out of his hospital robe.

Naruto ignored Tsunade's request of staying on the hospital another night and insisted she placed him straight back on the mission list. It wasn't long before team seven were given a C rank mission and they waited in the hokage's office while Tsunade filled them in on the details.

"Its really simple. Deliver this packet of herbs to my friend in the hidden rock village and return. I…owe him a favour so make sure you get that to him in good condition…Naruto, are you sure your feeling well enough for this?" the blonde jumped up and down, indicating he was perfectly fine.

"I already told you, I'm fine!" he said loudly. She sighed loudly.

"Alright. Your dismissed." He muttered. Kakashi took the packet of herbs from Tsunade and lead his team out of Kohona. They managed to deliver to herbs without any problems. Tsunade's 'friend' had been an angry gambler who she owed a lot of money. The moment Kakashi admitted he knew Tsunade, he began demanding money. The herbs were rare and could sell for a high price so he, thankfully, settled for them. They were almost back to Kohona when Naruto couldn't help but pick at Sasuke.

"So…Sasuke…Tsunade said you were worried about me and you wouldn't leave me the whole time." He said with a smirk. Sasuke ignored him, but the blonde didn't give up. "Did you really punch Kakashi because you wanted to stay with me so badly?" Sasuke snarled slightly, trying not to let Naruto bother him.

"Were you-" Naruto stopped as he noticed that Sasuke had stopped too. "Can you give us a minute?" he asked Kakashi and Sakura through gritted teeth. Kakashi nodded.

"I will report to Tsunade and I will see you back in Kohona." Kakashi and Sakura left, leaving Sasuke and Naruto behind alone.

"Don't mention that ever again, dobe." Sasuke warned.

"Don't mention what…oh, you mean the fact that you were worried about someone, that you actually care about what happens to me?" Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders angrily.

"I wasn't just worried Naruto, I was scared out my freaking mind! Do you have any idea how painful it was for me to sit by you everyday with the hokage telling me that there was a chance that you might of not woken up?" he screamed. Naruto was slightly taken aback. Sasuke had never so much as spoken a full sentence to him in his usual monotone, let alone shout at him how much he was scared for someone else's life!

"I'm sorry…I never thought you cared." Naruto admitted sadly. Sasuke let go of Naruto, his cheeks tinged pink slightly.

"Yeah. Well, were friends aren't we?" he muttered. Naruto smiled and nodded as he carried on walking back to Kohona with Sasuke.

Tsunade watched as Kakashi walked out of her office. He had informed her the mission had been a success. "What am I going to do about Naruto?" she muttered to herself. She picked up a report that she had filed on Naruto's attack. Tsunade herself was the one who found Naruto.

"What shall I tell him? Will he remember by himself…should I leave him…that wouldn't be right because then I couldn't catch the person who…argh." She put the report back in a file and locked it in her desk; it would be traumatic for Naruto if anyone found this and told him. "I can't be sure, so would it be fair to tell him I think he was raped? There is one _person _who would know…" she muttered. Tsunade began searching through scrolls, gathering information for something important.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tsunade, why did you call me here?" Naruto asked. "We've just returned from a mission, we can't have another one already!" he said. Tsunade walked past Naruto and closed the door behind them, locking it. She walked to her desk and picked up a scroll. "Baa-chan, what's wrong?" Tsunade unfolded the scroll and placed it on the floor near Naruto. "I'm sorry, but I don't just think you were attacked." The blonde frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I am going to summon the Kyuubi through your body and ask her the truth." She said.

"What do you mean…the truth? Why would you summon the Kyuubi?" he asked. "I don't want to have to tell you if there is a chance it might not be true. Let me speak with the Kyuubi." Naruto nodded and watched as Tsunade placed her hands in the middle of the scroll. Blue light erupted around the both of them as Naruto felt himself slip away. The Kyuubi rose from its cage and took over Naruto's body easily. "Hello, hokage."

Tsunade snorted indignantly. "Strange of you to address me so formally. Now, you know what I need to know. What happened to Naruto?" she asked.

"What's it to you? You would only tell him the truth."

"Doesn't he have a right to know? You can't protect him from everything, fox. He needs to deal with whatever happened in his own way. Was he raped?" she asked. Kyuubi nodded. "I was the one who placed him in the coma, to erase his memory of what happened. Don't tell him, don't hurt him like that."

"Why do you care so much about Naruto?"

"Because…I've been with him his whole life. Protecting him has become like a second nature now." The hokage smiled.

"Its good to know there is someone looking out for him, but we need him to Remember so we can catch who did this!" Tsunade said urgently.

"Alright, but he's not going to thank you for it." The Kyuubi drifted back into her cage as Naruto slumped to the floor. Tsunade knelt by him as he muttered something.

"_Sasuke, please! D-don't…you can't, please! I don't want this!" Naruto shouted, panicked. The fingers were pulled from him and Naruto half hoped that he was going to back off. The person punched him in the jaw, in answer to what Naruto had said. Whoever it was obviously didn't care if Naruto wanted this or not. "Sasuke, you can't do this to me…"_

Naruto whimpered as he twitched slightly, the memories flashing back to him. "Sasuke, please! D-don't…you can't, please! I don't want this!" he moaned loudly.

"Oh my god…it was _Sasuke_? Naruto! Its okay, wake up!" Tsunade said loudly.

"Sasuke, you can't do this to me…" he muttered. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Tsunade. "I…r-remember what happened." He said. Tsunade looked at Naruto sympathetically. "Sasuke…h-he…" Naruto couldn't continue through his tears as he clung to Tsunade. "I know, the Kyuubi told me you were raped, but I never thought… Naruto I need you to verify this for me. Did Sasuke rape you that night?" she asked carefully.

"I remember seeing him with his sharingan… and then he…" Naruto looked at Tsunade. "I don't understand…S-Sasuke would never do that! It was just earlier he was saying that he cared because we were friends!" Tsunade shook her head.

"I think we can safely say that was a guilty conscience." Naruto jumped away from her. "You're lying! Sasuke is my friend!" he said confidently.

"Naruto, it did happen. The Kyuubi withheld your memory of it in an attempt to protect you from it. When I found you, it was almost obvious you had been raped, but I kept it to myself. I contacted the Kyuubi and then made her give back the memories so we could find out who did it. Now we know." She said.

"Stupid teme…I can't believe him! I thought he understood me…I'm going to kill that bastard for what he did to me!" Naruto stood up quickly but Tsunade grabbed him and pulled him back. "No, your not going anywhere near Sasuke until we can restrain him!" she said.

"R-restrain…him?"

"Yes. Stay here, I'm sending Kakashi to lure Sasuke to my office where I will have anbu waiting." Tsunade replied.

"At least let me be here when Kakashi brings him. I want…I need to ask him why he would do that…" the hokage reluctantly agreed as she called two anbu and the jounin Kakashi to her office. "You called?" said Kakashi.

"Yes…I have some news about Naruto's attack. I had suspicions he was raped and I have just been able to confirm that fact." Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as he looked at Naruto, concerned for his student. Naruto refused to look at Kakashi while Tsunade cleared her throat, ready to tell Kakashi and the anbu who was the culprit. "Kakashi…it was Sasuke. He raped Naruto."

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Its true. Kyuubi tried to help by erasing my memories, but Tsunade brought them back so we could find out who did it and… I think it was Sasuke." Naruto said quietly.

"There's no doubt about it. I heard some things Naruto was saying when he was going through the memory again…he was pleading with Sasuke to stop. If that's not enough proof, Naruto _defiantly _remembers seeing someone with sharigan eyes." She said. Kakashi thought for a moment. "Then…aren't I a suspect too? After all, I have the sharigan in one eye." He said. Naruto stepped forward and shook his head.

"It was defiantly in both eyes. That's all I saw before…I was blindfolded after that." He muttered.

"Now! Kakashi, make up something that will make Sasuke come willingly to my office. These two anbu will wait here with Naruto for Sasuke's arrival. We will restrain him immediately." She said. Kakashi nodded sadly as he walked out of the office ready to bring Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Sasuke. I thought I might find you here." Kakashi said. The jounin had found Sasuke in his private training grounds, throwing kunai at targets. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked, throwing another kunai, watching it land perfectly in the centre of the target. "You and Naruto have another mission. Tsunade-sama sent me to collect you." He lied fluently.

"Now?" he asked wearily. Kakashi nodded. _'Perhaps this mission would be a perfect chance to talk to Naruto about something that's been bothering me for a long time now…' _ Sasuke dropped the other kunai he was holding and sighed.

"Alright, I'm coming." He said.

As Sasuke stepped into the hokage's office, much to his surprise, he was grabbed by two anbu. "What?" Sasuke looked at the hokage, with a confused look. Then he noticed Naruto was stood beside her, desperately trying to avoid making eye contact. The anbu still didn't let go of him. "Am I missing something?" he asked the hokage angrily. Tsunade walked over to him, radiating with anger. "Don't you play dumb with me, bastard!" she hissed. "We know what you did!"

"Look, I really don't know what I'm supposed to have done!" Sasuke said, still trying to break free of the grasp of the two anbu. "Right…" Tsunade snarled. She noticed that Naruto was trying to stop the flow of tears that were streaming down his face by wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Sasuke noticed it too. "Dobe…" Sasuke had never seen Naruto cry and they had been through some pretty testing things. That could mean only one thing; something really serious was going on here. "Sasuke Uchiha, I'm arresting you for the sexual assault on your team-mate Naruto Uzumaki." She said.

"W-what? Are you _serious_?" Sasuke asked incredulously. The anbu dragged him towards the door and Sasuke really tried to break out of their grasp now. "Naruto… I don't have a clue what's going on here, but I swear I didn't do what they say I did!" Sasuke grabbed onto the doorframe, as a final desperate attempt to talk to Naruto. "You have to believe me, I wouldn't do that to-" Sasuke fell on the floor with a thud.

"Sorry, hokage-sama. He wouldn't stop squirming." She nodded as they dragged Sasuke's limp form out of the doorway. Naruto managed to stop himself from crying as he spoke to Tsunade. "He couldn't have done it… I know he didn't. There has to be an explanation for this. Can I see him…alone?" Tsunade stared at him.

"Are-are you sure you want to do that?" Naruto nodded. "Very well, but I will have anbu stationed outside the cell so if you need them-"

"I wont." Naruto interjected loudly.

"If you do, just shout. They will be right outside." She finished.

Tsunade lead Naruto to the cell they had put the unconscious Sasuke in. "give him five minutes to come round." One of the anbu members said as he closed the door behind them. Naruto walked over to the small bed Sasuke was lying on. Naruto patiently watched him until Sasuke eventually stirred. "Nnh…" he sat up rubbing his head and almost fell off the bed when he remembered what had happened. "Naruto!" he said in surprise as he saw the blonde at next to him. "You-you don't believe what they're saying…do you? I would never, _could never_…r-rape you Naruto." he said. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"I don't want to believe it, but I think I saw you…" he said.

"That's impossible! You can't have seen me because I know I wasn't there! Maybe it was dark and you mistook me for someone else." Sasuke said.

"It was dark. I woke up in the night and saw you with your sharingan activated in the corner of my room. Then you blindfolded me and…a-and-" Naruto buried his face in his hands trying not to cry again. Sasuke however, was seeing red.

"The sharingan?" he hissed. Sasuke jumped up. "That bastard! I'll kill him for doing that to you! I'll fucking kill him!" Sasuke screamed. The door was opened and the hokage stepped inside. "Are you okay Naruto?" the blonde nodded as he worried looked at Sasuke, who was now shaking with anger.

'_You will become strong…I will make you! Don't bother with ties such as friendship, loyalty and love. Because if you do think about loving anyone, I will destroy them.' Itachi hissed menacingly. These words were not heard by Naruto or the sannin, just Sasuke. As his brother punched him roughly in the gut, Sasuke knew his love for Naruto would have to go unspoken.'_

'Its all my fault. Itachi must have seen how close I was getting to him. It's my fault this happened to Naruto. If I had just fucking done as I was told for once and stayed away from him, Naruto would still have his dignity…among other things. I have to be punished for slipping up; if I had just pretended to be a little more distant, but no. I deserve this. I though Itachi meant to hurt Naruto when he said 'destroy' but that sick bastard did even worse and I let him.'

Sasuke looked up. "I raped Naruto, I admit it." He said in a low monotone. Tsunade nodded, almost triumphantly while Naruto looked at Sasuke angrily. "What the hell are you on teme? What minute your swearing your innocence, the next your admitting you're guilty? I don't believe you did it, Sasuke. The way you were talking to me a minute ago… I could just tell. It wasn't you that night."

'If I let them lock me up, Itachi might not hurt Naruto anymore than he already has. At least this way I wont be tempted to act on my feelings and I can be punished for getting close to someone. Fucking Itachi…'

Sasuke looked up at the hokage, forcing a smirk to play across his face for effect. "I raped Naruto, so whatcha gonna do about it?" he said. In reality, the words hurt Sasuke more than anything. He tried to look unfazed as Tsunade dragged a hysterical Naruto away from Sasuke, but when he was alone, for the first time in years, Sasuke cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunade had brought Naruto back to her office to try and calm him down. "Its alright, he's locked up. He can't do anything more to you." She said.

"Argh. You just don't get it do you? He was lying! It was obvious…Sasuke didn't rape me!" he said angrily.

"Then how do you explain him _admitting _he did it? What would Sasuke get out of pretending to be guilty?" Tsunade said.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out. I know you don't believe me…but he can't have…he just wouldn't and I know that. Earlier, when we were alone, he was telling me that he would never do that. Then he suddenly changed his mind. Look, I need to see him now!" Naruto said, standing up.

"Oh no you don't. I think you and Uchiha have had enough for one day." She said. Naruto was too tired to even argue with her anymore. "Fine. But tell me one thing; how long are you going to keep Sasuke locked up for?" Naruto bit his lip, bracing himself for the answer in case it was bad. It wasn't bad, it was worse. "I have been talking with some of the other jounin and we have reached a mutual decision. I'm sorry, but we have decided on banishing Sasuke from Kohona." She said.

"W-what? You can't do that! He's innocent and he knows it! That's it…I'm going to see Sasuke." Tsunade folded her arms and stood in front of the door.

"Please…if I can get him to say he's innocent, he can stay in Kohona can't he?" Naruto pleaded.

"No. Sasuke would probably fake his innocence to stay in Kohona. This decision is final, I'm sorry." Naruto pushed past her and ignored her angry shouts as he walked to where they were keeping Sasuke. The anbu refused to let him in at first. "Just fucking let me in, I have permission from the hokage so move it!" he shouted angrily. They hesitantly unlocked the door and Naruto burst inside. "Sasuke!" Naruto ran over to where Sasuke was and saw that his eyes were red and puffy. "Sasuke…have you been crying?" Sasuke wiped his eyes furiously.

"Of course not!" but his voice was weak and wobbly and Naruto knew otherwise.

"Sasuke, why did you say you did it?" Naruto asked him.

"Because I did." Sasuke said, desperately looking away from Naruto.

"You didn't because I know you can't. I don't know how you're going to react when I tell you this…but…Sasuke, I love you." Naruto said, blushing slightly.

"Y-you…do?" Sasuke bit his lip in order to stop himself blurting out that he loved the blonde too. _'This just keeps getting worse! I can't say anything to him about how I really feel…' _

"I don't like you in that way Naruto, I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Then why are you crying?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shifted away from Naruto.

"Damn it Naruto! If you know what's good for you, you'll just walk away now and just forget about me!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, please…tell me the truth! Why are you acting like this? I don't know what's the truth and what's not anymore!" Naruto said.

"I know who raped you; it was my brother." Sasuke admitted quietly.

"Itachi? That's…disgusting…he's like twice my age…how do you know it was him?" Naruto asked.

"Because…he said that's what he would do if I ever…loved someone."

"Then you do love me!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke nodded. "That explains everything! The sharingan eyes…why you said you were innocent…but why did you say you were guilty?"

"I'm the same as. If I'd just of controlled my feelings this would never have happened! You'd still have your…um…" Naruto blushed.

"Yeah…but its not your fault your brother is a sick pervert!" Naruto said.

"If I'm in here, Itachi wont come after you again. If I let him win…you'll be safe." Sasuke said. "But…I need you Sasuke! All you have to do is tell Tsunade everything you told me and-" he was cut off by Sasuke kissing him. Naruto relaxed into the kiss and moaned slightly as he felt Sasuke's tongue run across his own. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair and pulled him closer in a desperate attempt to deepen the kiss. Sasuke eyes snapped open and he jumped away from Naruto. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell Tsunade that. If you tell her, I'll just say your lying." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! Tsunade said she's going to banish you from Kohona! If we tell her it was Itachi then she's bound to understand and let you stay!" Naruto said. He walked over to Sasuke and held his hands. _'Banish me? This is perfect! I can go after Itachi and Naruto will be completely safe!' _

"Let her banish me then. At least Itachi wont come after you." Sasuke said.

"Can you really leave me again, knowing how much I love you? Could you live without ever seeing me again, because I know I couldn't live without you!" Naruto said, with tears threatening to fall again. _'Never see Naruto again…the dobe's right. If I let myself be thrown out of Kohona, I would probably never see him again…'_

"And if you could leave me, then you obviously don't love me as much as I love you." Naruto said sadly. _'I can't be selfish. I can't choose my own feelings over Naruto's life.' _The door gave a loud click and the hokage's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke and Naruto holding hands, both of them with tear streaked cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered to Naruto as he let go of the blonde's hands.

A/n: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They just make me want to write more and more! The next chapter will be coming very, very soon!


	6. Chapter 6

"What's going on here? Naruto I told you not to come here!" Tsunade said angrily.

"It wasn't Sasuke who raped me. It was Itachi!" Naruto said. "That's why I saw the sharingan because Sasuke's brother has it too! I knew Sasuke wouldn't do it, because he lo- b-because I knew he wouldn't have."

"That makes sense. How do you know it was Itachi?" Tsunade asked.

"Sasuke said his brother told him if he ever…" Naruto trailed off; it was embarrassing admitting he had feelings for another boy.

Naruto wasn't ashamed; he just didn't know how people would react when they found out. "If he ever loved someone then he would do something to them. His brother found out that Sasuke loved me…so…yeah. It wasn't Sasuke just as I told you!" Naruto said.

"Is this right, Sasuke?" the hokage asked him.

' "_I'm sorry, but I can't tell Tsunade that. If you tell her, I'll just say your lying." Sasuke said_. '

Sasuke looked at Naruto; his eyes were brimming with tears as he remembered what Sasuke said about lying and still saying he was guilty. "Please…"

"I-its…the truth." Sasuke said. The hokage nodded.

"We will set a mission for the capture of Itachi Uchiha. Also…your free to go I suppose." Sasuke nodded as Naruto lead him by the hand out of the cell.

"Naruto…where are we- mmpfh!" Sasuke found that his blonde was kissing him. Not to be outdone, he pushed Naruto against the nearest wall and kissed him back. When they pulled apart Naruto stared at Sasuke lovingly.

"Does this mean were…together?" he asked. "Y-yeah…" Sasuke muttered. Sasuke looked at Naruto; he was smiling. Sasuke just couldn't help but kiss him again. Naruto moaned as he gripped Sasuke's hair and pulled him closer. "Ahem!" the two boys broke apart, panting slightly. It was Tsunade. "Please, don't do that in the middle of my corridor." She said with a slight smile as she walked past them.

Sasuke and Naruto were in the kitchen at Sasuke's house. Sasuke passed Naruto a cup of something warm as he sat next to Naruto. They sat in silence for a while until Naruto spoke. "Are we going to tell people about us?" he asked. "Do you want to?" replied Sasuke. Naruto nodded.

"We can't keep it a secret, not from out friends." The blonde said.

"We'll…tell them tomorrow…" Sasuke leaned over and pried the cup from Naruto's hands and placed it on the table. He pulled Naruto towards him and kissed him deeply. Naruto opened his mouth eagerly as he felt Sasuke's tongue lick his bottom lip.

Naruto mewled slightly as Sasuke slipped his hands under his shirt and roamed across his tanned chest. Sasuke picked Naruto up and carried him to his room and when they were upstairs, put him on the bed gently and carried on kissing him. Sasuke pulled off his shirt closely followed by Naruto's. Through heated kisses Sasuke pulled of his and Naruto's clothes until they were both in their boxers. Sasuke straddled his blonde and kissed his neck while playing with Naruto's growing bulge through the fabric. As Sasuke made to pull Naruto's boxers off completely, he was suddenly pushed off the bed. "What?"

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke…its just too soon…"

"Shit, I forgot about that. I'm sorry..." Sasuke said guiltily. He climbed back on the bed and slipped under the blankets, holding Naruto close. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke, enjoying the closeness of the other boy. "Thanks Sasuke, I love you." Naruto whispered tiredly. "I love you too Naruto. Don't ever forget that…" Sasuke whispered as Naruto nodded and drifted of to sleep. Sasuke watched his blonde sleep for about an hour, before slipping out of the bed.

Trying not to cry, he kissed Naruto lightly. "I love you dobe..." He whispered. He got dressed quickly and then grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something on it and put it where Naruto would see it when he woke up. Sasuke pulled two things from his pocket and placed them on the note. "…That's why I have to go…" he said. Sasuke kissed Naruto one last time before leaving his sleeping angel behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto stretched out yawning. He reached across for Sasuke, but his hand hit nothing. Naruto sat up and looked around the room, wondering where Sasuke was.

'_His clothes are gone; I bet he's making breakfast' _as he climbed out of the bed, he saw something on the bedside table. It was a note. Naruto picked it up and noticed it had his name on the front in Sasuke's handwriting. _'Has he gone out or something?' _Naruto unfolded the note and read it.

_Naruto,_

_By the time your reading this I will be far away from Kohona looking for Itachi. I'm going to kill him for what he did to you. I just want you to know, I love you more than anything in this world and no one could ever take your place, but I won't be coming back. You were wrong to forgive me leaving for Orochimaru and you deserve better than me. The box contains something I was planning on giving you a long time ago I was just scared you would never love me back. The keys are for this house; I know you rent an apartment and they always give you a hard time because of the Kyuubi. The house is yours if you want it. Please give the other note to the hokage. _

_I love you,_

_Sasuke xx_

The last lines were pretty hard to read because they were smudged with tear stains in several different places; had Sasuke been crying when he wrote this?Naruto looked at the smaller note that was enclosed in the first, it was obviously the note Sasuke meant for Naruto to give to the hokage.

Naruto reached past the keys Sasuke had left and picked up the small box. He opened it and saw there was a ring. Naruto picked it up and looked at the inscription on the inside; forever yours, Sasuke. "H-he's left me?" Naruto shook his head disbelievingly.

'_Sasuke can't have left me…I need him!' _Naruto thought worriedly as he dashed through the many rooms of the house looking for Sasuke, hoping it was some kind of joke by saying he had left. Naruto checked the final room and finding that Sasuke wasn't there the fact that he had really left finally sunk in. Naruto slumped down the wall holding the letter and the ring. Tears freely falling down his face, Naruto slipped the ring on his finger and found it was a perfect fit. Naruto jumped up and ran back into Sasuke's room with a determined look in his face.

He dressed quickly and pocketed Sasuke note to him and grabbed the one addressed to the hokage. Naruto sprinted to the hokage's office and burst in without any warning. He ran up to the desk and ignored Tsunade's automatic shout of "yes, I'm working shizune!"

"Sasuke, he's gone after Itachi!" he screamed at her, throwing the note on her desk. She picked it up.

Tsunade-sama, 

_I've left Kohona to kill Itachi for what he did to Naruto. I won't be coming back even if I succeed in killing him; it's not fair on Naruto. He deserves someone better than me; he shouldn't have forgiven me for leaving Kohona for Orochimaru and trying to kill him in the process. Don't bother sending anyone after me, you know how dangerous Itachi is and it's not worth endangering the lives of others. Also, everything I inherited from my family now belongs to Naruto, including my estate and money. Look after Naruto for me; I know he thinks of you as a mother. _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Tsunade folded the letter and placed it on her desk. "Sasuke clearly states here not to send anyone after him. Uchiha has the right idea, I can't afford to be sending ninja out chasing an s-class criminal." She said.

"Then, I'll bring him back by myself. I'm not sitting around on my ass doing nothing while he's going after Itachi. He can't have been gone long so he might not of reached his brother yet. If I can catch him, I can persuade him to come home, I know I can." Naruto said confidently. The hokage sighed and looked at Naruto.

"You understand Sasuke is walking to his death? There is no way he could even match his brother. I can't allow you to go after him."

"Exactly! I have to bring Sasuke to his senses before he goes anywhere near that psychopath!" Naruto screamed slamming his fist on Tsunade's desk. He took a deep breath. "I love him so much and I can't lose him again. Not now, not after everything that's happened! Please, let me go after Sasuke."

"Che. I know I'm going to regret this…fine. You can go, but if you don't bring the both of you back in one piece…" Naruto nodded and walked out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke stared at the back of his brother, wondering if he should try and surprise him. Sasuke swiftly pulled out a kunai and quickly threw it at his brother. Itachi swiftly turned around and caught the kunai easily. "Nice try, little brother." He said smirking. Sasuke was shaking with rage as he looked at Itachi. "You…you fucking bastard! You raped _my _Naruto! Your sick!" he screamed. Itachi looked like he couldn't care less. "That's my point little brother." He purred. "You said 'my' Naruto. I saw you, infatuated like a little schoolgirl with that pathetic blonde boy. I warned you, did I not? Its your own fault."

"Don't you fucking try and mess with my head! You raped him, so now your going to die!" Sasuke said menacingly.

"Your language is disgusting little brother. Mother would be upset if she heard you talking like that!" as the words reached Sasuke's ears, they got the desired effect.

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Sasuke pulled out several kunai and threw them at Itachi angrily. The older man caught them easily and threw them straight back. Sasuke barely managed to dodge them as he pulled out more kunai and threw them. Itachi, Yet again, caught the offending weapons.

"So naïve. You can't stop me like this. Still as weak as ever; obviously your precious little blonde toy doesn't mean as much as I thought to you." He drawled. "You don't want to kill me that badly. If you did, I would already be dead. Come on, I fucked 'your' Naruto. I fucked him 'till he screamed-" Itachi stopped as he grabbed Sasuke's chidori illuminated hand. "That's still pathetic. _Your _pathetic." Itachi let out a hollow laugh. Sasuke began forming a series of hand seals that were so fast, Itachi couldn't follow them with his sharingan.

"Hm? This should be a little more entertaining." Both of Sasuke hands began glowing, both emitting the familiar chirping sounds. "Chidori…in both hands? I didn't think that was possible. Ah, little brother you do make things fun." Sasuke charged at Itachi and tried to hit him with his left hand. Itachi grabbed it and the chidori fizzled out. Sasuke swung round and aimed the other hand at itachi's chest with extra force. _'This is for Naruto!'_

Itachi prepared to block the hit, only to find Sasuke had changed his target at the last minute and stabbed Itachi roughly in the shoulder. Before he could do anymore damage, Sasuke was roughly kicked off his brother and slammed into a nearby tree. Ignoring the splinters that painfully dug into his back, he triumphantly watched the blood fall from itachi's wound. "Don't look so happy. Three chidori in a row? Now, let see if you can still _stand._" Itachi hissed.

His brother was right; chidori was a really powerful jutsu and he wouldn't have much chakra left. Itachi performed a few seals and stepped towards Sasuke. "I'm going to kill you with that petty little jutsu you use. If you really want to avenge anyone, first you need to learn something that's not as pathetic." Itachi's hand was glowing with the same chakra that Sasuke's was before. _'What the hell is he on about? Chidori is a powerful jutsu…unless he's meaning for me to use a forbidden jutsu. I don't know any of them…apart from…' _

Sasuke looked up as he saw Itachi sprinting towards him with the chidori. It was too late anyway; he hadn't enough chakra to dodge out of the way, let alone buy himself enough time to perform the jutsu he had in mind. Sasuke was reluctant to accept that his brother was right; he couldn't move at all. "I'm sorry Naruto…I can't even do one thing right for you…" he whispered as he closed his eyes, readying himself for the impact. Suddenly he felt himself be roughly pushed and he opened his eyes to find Naruto on top of him. "Naruto! I told you not to come here!" it was then Sasuke realised Naruto was crying.

"H-how could you leave me l-like that?" he said in between sobs.

"Because that asshole over there doesn't deserve to live after what he did to you!" Sasuke replied. "But you s-said you loved me! H-how could you leave me if you loved me?" Naruto said. Sasuke, suddenly remembering about Itachi looked around Naruto and saw him furiously trying to pull his hand away; it looked like the tree was eating it. _'I remember! That happened to me when Kakashi deflected my chidori! This might just give me enough time to use that forbidden jutsu. I have no choice now, Naruto is here and I have to protect him.' _ "Naruto, get off quickly." The blonde climbed off Sasuke who glanced nervously at Itachi. He focused all his thoughts on the curse seal Orochimaru had placed on his neck.

"Nimpo, sozo saise!" the curse seal faded until it couldn't be seen anymore. The scratches on Sasuke back disappeared and his chakra returned immediately. Finding he could now stand he walked over to Naruto and stood in front of his blonde protectively. Itachi finally managed to pull his hand from the battered tree trunk and glared angrily at Sasuke. "What jutsu was that?" he spat. "Its one Orochimaru stole from the fifth hokage herself. I persuaded the snake bastard to teach it to me as well. Its genesis of rebirth. Every wound I have is immediately healed and my chakra is returned to full strength. You are already wounded; this fight is over." Sasuke snarled. Itachi just smirked at his brother.

"Idiot; I have the sharingan are you forgetting that little fact? I can merely copy your jutsu and use it for myself!"

"No, you can't. Genesis of rebirth requires a seal that holds vast amounts of chakra. I took all the power from Orochimaru seal. That means like Tsunade I have a time limit to this and I will have literally no chakra left. However, unlike hers it doesn't reduce my lifespan and it is really a one-off for me to use. Another good point is my seal has gone so I'm no longer marked by him." Sasuke said smugly. Itachi was losing more blood from the wound Sasuke had given him earlier as Sasuke began the seals to perform another chidori.

"Alright. No more messing around; I see your finally getting serious." Itachi pulled out several kunai and threw them at Sasuke. The speed they hit the raven were amazing; it wasn't possible for them to be dodged. Naruto screamed as he saw about five kunai hit him directly. Sasuke pulled the kunai out and smirked as he threw them on the ground. The wounds make by the kunai seemed to dissolve. "Did I forget to mention…the jutsu carries on healing me until my time limit is up?" he said smugly. Itachi winced as the wound on his shoulder gave another sharp pain.

Sasuke performed some seals and his hand glowed with chakra. He ran at Itachi and found his brother could still deflect his attack. Sasuke swung round with the other hand. Sasuke had used the chidori on the other hand too, but hidden it from Itachi. Sasuke stabbed Itachi through the heart and jumped away from his brother. Itachi's eyes were wide with surprise as he stumbled back. Sasuke watched the life leave his brother as memories of Itachi killing his family flashed before him. "I-is he dead?" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke nodded and turned back to Naruto.

"Are you alright?" Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "For a minute there I thought Itachi had killed you…" Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly and pulled away. The jutsu was beginning to wear off and Sasuke was beginning to feel tired. "Now your awake, its even harder to say goodbye." He said sadly. "W-what do you mean…goodbye?" Sasuke sighed.

"I already told you in that letter, I'm not coming back."

"W-why? You love me don't you?"

"Yes I do love you, more than anything, but you don't deserve this. You deserve better than me…" Naruto looked at him and asked why. "Why? I left you! If that alone wasn't bad enough, I tried to kill you! You already have everything you would have got if you had a relationship with me." Naruto knew Sasuke was talking about the house and money he had left him. "I don't fucking want to be with you because you have a big house and lots of money! I couldn't care less. I only want you." Naruto said. Sasuke looked away from Naruto. "I don't care if you think I 'deserve better' to me, there is no one better than you!" Naruto said. "Please, don't leave me…I love you and I don't want to live without you." He said sadly.

"Do you really want me?" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and kissed him deeply, smiling slightly as he felt Sasuke wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he felt Sasuke slip down slightly. "Sasuke?" Naruto gasped as he saw Sasuke collapse in front of him. "Sasuke! Are you alright?" he said, dropping down next to him. "Yeah…it's just the jutsu wearing off; I might be a bit weak…" he muttered. "In that case... You can't stop me from bringing you back to Kohona." Sasuke smiled as Naruto helped him stand up.


	9. Chapter 9

Tsunade was pleased when Naruto brought Sasuke back. She was even happy to completely overlook the fact that Sasuke left again because he managed to kill Itachi. They were told that their missions would resume soon and Sasuke and Naruto went home. They were sat at the kitchen table drinking and talking over things. Naruto suddenly grinned. "What?"

"Technically…this house is mine!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke smiled. "Eh? What are you smiling about?"

"This house is still part mine because I came back. You know what the means…its _our_ house." This made Naruto smile along with Sasuke too. Sasuke stared at Naruto's cute smile and he leaned close to the blonde and kissed him. Naruto relaxed into the kissed as they fell out of the chairs and onto the floor as they tried to get closer to each other. Naruto gripped Sasuke's silk hair as he felt something slip under his shirt. Dazed, he felt Sasuke pull away from him momentarily, and then he carried on kissing him. "Nnnh…" Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off and his hands roamed across the blonde's toned chest as he felt his tongue being massaged by Sasuke's.

When Sasuke's bare chest pressed against him, Naruto snapped out of the daze. He felt Sasuke's hands trying to unzip his trousers. Naruto panicked and roughly pushed the other boy off him. Sasuke looked at him with a confused look. "I-I'm sorry…it's j-just too soon after your b-brother…" Naruto ran upstairs and Sasuke heard a door slam. Sasuke hung his head in shame; he shouldn't have put his own feelings first and considered the fact that Naruto might not want the same thing yet. He walked over to the stove and began boiling some water.

Sasuke knocked on the door and pushed it open. He saw Naruto with his face buried in the pillow. "Hey." Sasuke said softly. Naruto rolled over and looked up at Sasuke. "I brought you this, its your favourite." Sasuke said. Naruto took the bowl of what appeared to be ramen and looked up at Sasuke. "Thanks. Look, I'm really sorry. Its not like I don't love you, because I do. Its just I'm not ready yet, is that okay?" he said, trying not to cry. "Don't apologize dobe. It's fine, I can wait." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek and he walked to the door. "I'm going to have a shower. I'll see you later." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Sasuke." He mumbled through his food.

Four weeks went by without any problems. Sasuke had to admit he liked having the company and he enjoyed walking up to the blonde's smiling face in the morning. However, Sasuke was getting a little agitated.

It had been four weeks since he last tried anything with Naruto and he was wondering if it would upset the blonde if he tried again. It was early in the morning and Naruto hadn't woken up yet. As he walked past the blonde's bedroom Sasuke heard _moans._ Sasuke looked into the bedroom and saw his Naruto thrashing around in the bed. Another loud moan passed from the blonde's lips. Sasuke slipped into the room smirking. _'Now if I can only know what he's dreaming about that would make him like this…' _Naruto arched off the bed.

"Nnh...Sasuke please, more…" he moaned. Sasuke's smirk widened as he pulled the sheets of the bed. Naruto had recently been sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke wearing just his boxers. This must mean he trusted Sasuke…right? Sasuke pulled his clothes off until he was wearing just his boxers like his blonde and straddled him. "Tell me what you want my sexy dobe." Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear. Sasuke was delighted to find that Naruto was hard underneath him. "Please…Sasuke…" he murmured. Naruto's sleep was disturbed by the extra weight on top of him. Finding he was awake Sasuke smiled. "You were having naughty dreams about me Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto blushed. Sasuke brushed his hand across Naruto's groin. "Mmm. This part of you certainly needs my attention." Sasuke pulled at the elastic of Naruto's boxers playfully only to find the familiar pain in his back; Naruto had pushed him off again.

"S-sorry, I just can't!" Naruto said worriedly, before rushing out of the room. Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the wall. He stared down at his 'problem' and sighed again, louder this time. He understood Naruto needed time, but how much longer was he going to wait? This was getting ridiculous.

He slept in the same bed with his half-naked blonde and it was getting harder and harder to control himself. Now he had Naruto moaning his name in his sleep. Naruto did want this, how could he not if he was having dream like that? He was just a little scared and need a small…push in the right direction.


	10. Chapter 10

Another three 'blissful' weeks had passed. Sasuke stared at the bottle in his hand. Could he really do this to his Naruto? Sasuke heard another loud moan from upstairs and he felt himself harden. Sasuke poured some of the contents of the bottle into a cup of tea and hesitated as he picked the cup up. Sasuke slammed it back down on the kitchen table.

X two weeks ago X 

Sasuke had tried to make another few moves on Naruto. Every time he tried it would take about another day or two for the blonde to speak to him again. Naruto hadn't let Sasuke do anything for seven weeks now and two days, not that the older teen was counting. Naruto's loud dreams had been driving Sasuke insane. Sasuke walked upstairs to find his blonde in the bathroom, stripping. He was about to take of his boxers when he noticed Sasuke was there. "T-teme!" he shouted nervously as he blushed crimson. Sasuke smirked at kissed him, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. "You're really sexy when you blush, you know?" he whispered. Naruto kissed back. Sasuke's hands rested on the small of Naruto's back and slowly slipped his hands down and just under his boxers. Before Sasuke could touch anything he wanted, he was pushed across the room. "Ouch…" Naruto was livid.

"I can't believe you! I said I would tell you when I was ready!" he shouted.

"Naruto, how long will that be? Another week? Another two? Another month? A year? I know what Itachi did but I promise, I'll be really gentle." Sasuke said.

"I-its only partly what Itachi did…" Naruto said, his voice trailing away. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto. "What then?"

"I-I'm scared…" Sasuke hugged Naruto sympathetically.

"Of what?" he asked softly.

"I…don't want to…disappoint you. Also, I-it…" Naruto looked away as his blush came back full force. Sasuke cupped his face and turned his head up, forcing Naruto's blue eyes to look into his own. "It r-really hurt w-when your brother…you know…"

Sasuke smiled. "Trust me dobe, you wont disappoint me. Your all I want and unlike my brother I'm going to be really gentle and we can take it slow." Sasuke said.

"I suppose…I'm not bothered about Itachi anymore, I just want to wait until the right time and its just not now." Sasuke let go of Naruto and stepped back.

"For crying out loud dobe! Do you not trust me or something?" Sasuke shouted angrily. "Of course I trust you! Our whole relationship shouldn't revolve around sex you know!" Naruto replied.

"I love you, you love me and your nervous so I said I'll be gentle and we can take it slow! Geeze, its not like you're a virgin anymore!" Sasuke shouted. The moment those words were out, he wanted to take them back. Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's face and he just wanted to die. "Oh shit…Naruto, I am so sorry…"

It had taken Naruto a while to forgive Sasuke for that outburst. "No, no, no, no…I can't do this! I love Naruto…I should wait until he's ready…but…I know he wants it bad. He's been dreaming about me for the past week and damn…he's getting _louder. _He'll thank me later…" Sasuke whispered to himself as he hid the bottle in his trouser pocket and picked up the drink and carried it carefully upstairs. He woke Naruto up and smiled at him

"Here, I brought you this." Sasuke said. Naruto thanked him and took the drink. "I'll be downstairs shout me if you…need anything." He added with a smirk. Confused, Naruto drank the tea Sasuke had given him and watched as he walked out of the door.

(20 minutes later)

"Sa-sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke walked up the stairs slowly, smirking. He walked in to find Naruto writhing on the bed. "Yes, dobe?"

"I-I feel really hot…and strange…" he murmured. Sasuke pulled off his shirt and climbed onto the bed with Naruto. "Sasuke…" he moaned. Naruto was only wearing his boxers and as Sasuke touched Naruto's bare chest, the blonde moaned loudly. _'Wow…this stuff really works…' _Sasuke kissed Naruto fully on the lips and slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Naruto arched into the touch, eager for more. Sasuke pulled off his trousers followed by his boxers and he climbed back on Naruto. Naruto squeaked as he saw Sasuke and he didn't noticed the raven had pulled off his own boxers too. "W-what's wrong with me Sasuke?"

"Just let it happen…your body is screaming for me…don't fight it…" he whispered. Naruto had no choice but to 'let it happen' he felt dazed. Sasuke took the blonde's member into his mouth causing Naruto to mewl in delight. "W-wait…Sasuke…no…p-please stop…ahh!" Sasuke swallowed Naruto's release and he moved his mouth away from Naruto. Sasuke kissed the blonde, forcing him to taste himself. Naruto half-heartedly pushed Sasuke away, but he felt soft lips against his again. Sasuke leaned over Naruto and pulled something out of the drawer. He coated his finger with something from the tube he was holding. Sasuke kissed the blonde while pushing his finger into the blonde's tight entrance. Naruto gasped. "No…wait…Sasuke, I'm not ready for this…stop…" Naruto panted. Sasuke added a second finger and made a scissoring motion inside him. "Sasuke…don't…"

"How can you say that Naruto? When you yearn for me?" Sasuke forcefully pushed his fingers deeper into Naruto as he touched something inside that made the blonde scream out in pleasure. "See?" Sasuke said triumphantly as he pulled his fingers out and began coating his own hard member. Naruto couldn't understand what was wrong; he really didn't want this, but he felt hot and aroused seemingly against his will. Sasuke flipped the blonde over and positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance. "Please Sasuke…don't…" Naruto begged. Sasuke ignored him and pushed himself inside the blonde, causing both of them to moan. Sasuke moved in and out, quickening his pace as he neared his peak. Sasuke came, moaning Naruto's name. He carried on until Naruto followed soon after.

Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto; he expected the blonde to be happy too, but what he didn't expect was to see Naruto whimpering quietly, tears running down his face. "Dobe…" Naruto crawled off the bed away from Sasuke and cried on the floor. Something caught Naruto's eye on the floor. "Oh shit! Naruto don't!" Naruto picked up the bottle.

"Male aphrodisiac? You _drugged me_?" Naruto screamed. Sasuke jumped off the bed.

"No! Its not really a drug…its all natural stuff in there…I just thought it would help…" Sasuke moved to hold Naruto's hand but the blonde jumped away.

"You bastard! You said you loved me! But because I wouldn't jump into bed with you, you-" Naruto broke into a fresh set of tears. "You gave me some sex drug to get what you want! Your as bad as your brother!" he cried. Sasuke gasped; he had never thought of this before. Naruto was right; he was just like Itachi. Even though Naruto told him to stop over and over, but he ignored him. Sasuke leaned forward, but Naruto cowered away. "Naruto I…"

"Don't come near me…please, don't touch me anymore…" Naruto said. The pain in Naruto's eyes showed through and Sasuke guiltily grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke walked upstairs and paused as he reached the door handle of the room Naruto was in. like the other twelve times he had done it that day, Sasuke guiltily heard Naruto softly crying and retreated shamefully downstairs. Sasuke was even more worried than before; every time he went upstairs he could hear Naruto crying. Sasuke heard a smash upstairs and he sprinted to where Naruto was. The blonde had hit the glass bottle of aphrodisiac so hard it as smashed, badly cutting his hand. Sasuke got the message, but then he focused on Naruto's hand.

Blood was seeping everywhere. Naruto had obviously dressed at one point in the day. The blonde still had tears streaming down his face when he stood up. He pulled something out of his pocket; it was the set of keys Sasuke had given to Naruto. "I don't want your money. I don't want your house." Naruto said quietly as he thrust the keys into Sasuke's hands. "And I don't want you." He finished, pulling of the ring Sasuke had given to him and pushing it in his hands too. Before Sasuke could say anything more, Naruto walked out of the house.

Naruto knocked on the door in front of him. A small white dog jumped on top of him as a brown haired boy came to the door. "Shit, man! What's eating you?" were his first words to the blonde. Naruto smiled weakly. "Hey, can I take you up on that offer?" Kiba had been there for Naruto when Sasuke finally returned from Orochimaru. Naruto was having a hard time dealing with his feelings for Sasuke, and the dog lover was there to listen and help him get wasted.

X flashback X 

'_You know what would be good for you?' a drunken Kiba slurred._

'_Whhaaaat?' a just as drunk Naruto replied._

'_Stay at mine for a week. Or a month. It'd be grrreat!' he said, downing a vile looking colour drink. Naruto smiled. 'I might take you up on that my man…' _

_X end flashback X_

Kiba smiled. "Sure! I was hoping you would, I could use the company." He said as he stepped aside for Naruto to come in. "alright, so what did that bastard do?" Kiba asked, flopping down on the sofa. Naruto followed as he sighed. "How did you know it was…s-sa…"

"Point proved." Kiba said. "So?" he asked.

"I wouldn't…Sasuke gave me a sex drug so he could have his way with me." Naruto said dully. Kiba exploded. "What? That bastard! So he actually…even after his brother…"

"Yeah. I even begged him to stop…but…" Kiba jumped up, livid. Even akamaru sensed his anger and began barking wildly. "Right. You have two choices; we can go over to him right now and punch his pretty boy face in and then tell the hokage or, we can go tell the hokage and _then_ punch his pretty boy face in" Kiba said. Naruto pulled him back onto the sofa. "No…just leave it. He wont do it again because…I've left him." Naruto said sadly.

"Mate, he drugged you and forced you to have sex with him. You told him to stop and he didn't so it was against your will…that's rape."

"No…it wasn't like that! He didn't exactly _force _me!" Naruto said. Kiba's eyes flashed dangerously.

"How many times did you tell him to stop?"

"Four, but that's irrelevant…" Naruto said. Kiba grabbed his arm and pulled him out the house. "K-Kiba!" Naruto shouted as he pulled away from him. "We are _not _telling anyone about this _are we_?" Naruto hissed angrily.

"Of course we are! And if you wont tell the hokage, I will!"

"In that case…I might _accidentally _let slip something someone told me when they were drunk. I believe a certain person confessed their feelings for Hinata…eh, _Kiba_?" Naruto said triumphantly. Kiba blushed. "Ahhhh. You wouldn't do that to your old pal would you?" Kiba looked at Naruto's face, which was on his I'm-not-fucking-joking look. "Ah. You would. Okay, well that doesn't matter. Tell Hinata then; as long as I tell the hokage about that bastard I don't care." Kiba said nobly, as he grabbed Naruto's arm and began pulling him again.

When they reached the hokage, Naruto plugged his ears, preparing for the oncoming blast. "HE WHAT??" Naruto could have sworn Kiba was pushed back a few centimetres by the hokage's shout. "That's right! Naruto told me, Sasuke gave him some kind of drug so he could get him into bed!" Kiba said earnestly. Tsunade looked like she was about to kill someone and shizune backed out of the room slowly. Tsunade slammed her fist into the desk, breaking it in two and sending paperwork fluttering everywhere. "How dare he! After everything that little shit has done and he pulls something like this!"

"Its not the way it sounds and I would be very appreciative if this could stay between us." Naruto said quietly.

"You mean…let him get away with this?" she screamed.

"Yes. Promise me you wont say anything to anyone else?" they both reluctantly agreed. "Oh and Kiba, I've decided to go back to my apartment. If Sasuke turns up at your house you wouldn't be able to control yourself, I know you." Kiba grinned sheepishly. "Yeah…if you're sure, man."

Naruto stayed with Kiba for another hour before going home. It was just getting dark as Naruto closed his door behind him. Naruto sighed; thank god he left the place tidy. He really didn't feel like sleeping in a shit-hole right now. Naruto sat in the hall with his back against the wall. _'What the fuck am I going to do now? I don't want to live without Sasuke, but he can't love me. Not after what he did. That's not love; at least…it's not my definition of it. How could he do that? I guess he was only after one thing…what the hell was that?' _a loud noise made Naruto jump from his thought. "Naruto, please open the door!" said a horribly familiar voice.

"Go away!" screamed the blonde; scared he would start crying again.

"Please, let me explain! I didn't know what came over me, I'm sorry I just thought it might help because you were a bit scared about…doing stuff after what my brother did. Then you said you didn't want to disappoint me…I just thought…Naruto, you have to believe me, I am so sorry."

"Yeah well, you got what you wanted from me so piss off." Naruto said angrily.

"No! I love you Naruto, I really do! I'm sorry and I promise I wont ever do anything with your permission first. I'll do exactly what you say." Sasuke said. Hot tears of anger sprung up in his eyes as Naruto opened the door slightly. "Yeah, like you did exactly what I said while you were fucking me! You didn't listen to me well when I was begging for you to stop!" he screamed. Naruto slammed the door in a guilty Sasuke's face. "I'm sorry…please…" Sasuke called through the door. Naruto ignored him. "Naruto, I'm not leaving until you let me in." Sasuke shouted.

"Well then, you're going to have to wait there a long time Sasuke. It's already dark and cold, so I suggest you go home!" Naruto shouted.

"Like I said, I'm not leaving until you let me in!" Sasuke shouted back. Naruto made sure he had locked the door before walking upstairs. He was hungry, but couldn't be bothered to make anything to eat after Sasuke turning up, so he just climbed into bed and fell asleep, ignoring Sasuke's shouts.

Naruto woke up in the night really hungry. He rolled over and checked his clock; it was three in the morning. He decided to make some ramen but as he walked downstairs the front door caught his eye. "Surely he wouldn't…" Naruto whispered. Then he shook his head violently; Sasuke wouldn't care _that _much and besides, he was shouting and it seemed quiet. Still, there was a small flicker of hope that Sasuke was still there. Naruto was hoping that Sasuke was still there, waiting for him, fighting for him because he loves him. _'He doesn't love me…' _

Naruto sadly reminded himself. Still, something inside him still hoped and Naruto unlocked the door and looked outside. "Sasuke!" he shouted. The raven was still at Naruto's door, sprawled out on the doorstep, soaking wet. "Oh shit, how long has it been raining?" Naruto thought aloud as he pulled the wet Sasuke into his warm house and closed the door behind them both.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He hadn't planned on letting him in the house at all, but he seemed to be asleep. "How the _hell _can you fall asleep in the rain?" he muttered as he wondered if he should just throw him out again. Naruto sighed; Sasuke was dripping all over the hallway. He grabbed him and dragged him upstairs. Panting, Naruto dumped Sasuke on the floor next to his bed. Sasuke sneezed in his sleep and brought Naruto's attention to the fact that he was shaking. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead, but then retracted it quickly.

"Gah! Your boiling…stupid teme…" Naruto pulled of Sasuke's wet clothes and placed them on the radiator until they were both only wearing boxers. Naruto grabbed a towel and rubbed Sasuke's hair dry. Then, with some difficulty, pulled Sasuke onto the bed and slipped in beside him. He threw the quilt over them both and scooted as far away from the raven as he could without falling out of the bed. _'I'm only sleeping here so I can share my body-heat with Sasuke…yeah right. Part of me wants to…I better not get too close, I don't want to touch him…' _Naruto thought. Naruto rolled over and looked at Sasuke. Sleeping next to him like this made Naruto feel like everything was alright again. Like Sasuke hadn't betrayed him. _'I can't stop loving him... Even though I shouldn't forgive him for what he did…but just one last time I'm going to pretend.' _Naruto snuggled into Sasuke chest and smiled when Sasuke automatically wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

Sasuke woke the next morning feeling content. His mind wandered back to when he was shouting himself hoarse outside Naruto's house, then it stared raining and he carried on banging on the door until he felt really cold and dizzy…it was then he noticed he was hugging his blonde. Sasuke gasped; had Naruto forgiven him? Sasuke decided that could wait until his blonde woke up. Sasuke kissed Naruto, smiling at the sunny hair tickled his face and let sleep take him again.

Naruto woke up about an hour later, savouring the raven's touch, knowing it would be the last time he could let Sasuke hold him. Naruto looked at Sasuke; he didn't seem to be shivering anymore and, pressing his hand against his forehead, seemed to be fine. Naruto slipped out of bed and gathered Sasuke's clothes from the radiator, checking they were dry. Finding that they were, he folded them and placed them on the end of the bed for Sasuke to put on when he woke up. Taking another longing look at Sasuke, Naruto walked downstairs.

Sasuke woke up again wondering where Naruto was. He sat up in the bed and saw that his clothes were folded neatly at the bottom of the bed. He quickly put them on and went downstairs to find Naruto. Instead of his blonde, he found a note;

_Sasuke,_

_I decided it was best if I wasn't here when you woke up. Next time you want to fall asleep in the rain, make sure its not right outside my house because next time I wont be so quick to drag your sorry ass in. I want you gone by the time I get back, don't bother staying because I don't care what you have to say and I will just kick you out._

_Naruto._

Sasuke sighed; he wasn't going to give up on Naruto that easily, however when Naruto got back and found he was still there, it wouldn't be a pretty sight. He had already made us his mind though. When Naruto came back that would give him the perfect opportunity to apologize and make sure that the blonde knew how sorry he really was. Sasuke ended up waiting three and a half hours for Naruto to return; obviously the blonde had been trying to not come home for the longest amount of time. Naruto was livid when he found Sasuke sat in the living room on the sofa. "Bastard! I told you to leave!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"I'm not leaving Naruto! You have to forgive me…" Sasuke said.

"This is exactly why I wanted you to leave, I don't want to hear your bullshit!" Naruto growled. "Please, you need to understand how sorry I am and…that I love you and I don't want to lose you." Naruto snorted indignantly.

"You've already 'lost me' when you decided to drug me up on whatever that shit was. Get out, Sasuke." The raven shook his head.

"Please Naruto, I'll do anything to make it up to you! Just please…forgive me…" Sasuke said softly. _'Perhaps…perhaps he really is sorry and he really does love me…but then, if he loved me…stupid teme!' _ Sasuke pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Naruto. "Forgive me?" Naruto stared at what Sasuke had given him; it was the ring he had given to Naruto before. Sasuke swallowed as he saw Naruto thinking. Naruto trust the ring back at Sasuke. "N-no! Just leave!" he shouted, turning away from Sasuke. The raven looked at him. "You were thinking about it, which means there must be some chance you might forgive me. Please Naruto…I love you." He said, trying to hand Naruto the ring again.

"Do you really…love me?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yes! I always have and I always will." He replied. Naruto took the ring from Sasuke and placed on his finger, smiling slightly. "I forgive you, but if you ever do anything like that ever again…I wont be able to forgive you." He said. Sasuke pulled the blonde into a hug. "I promise, I wont ever hurt you again." He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Tsunade looked at Naruto, who was stood in her office looking completely baffled. "Yes…can I help you Naruto?" she asked. The blonde looked at the hokage.

"I-I hope so. I just had a really weird feeling that I had to see you. Oh, Sasuke and I are back together again by the way."

"WHAT?" she screamed. Naruto nodded eagerly.

"I forgave him. Sasuke loves me and I know that now." He said.

"You mean that little bastard is getting away with raping you? I know he loves you, that was the whole point! We were going to punish him by you leaving him!" Tsunade said. "It wasn't exactly 'rape' he was just trying to help me get over what his brother did. Sasuke loves me and I feel the same so I don't see a problem." The blonde replied.

The hokage stood up and slammed her fist on the table. It broke in two again. She looked at her table sadly. "Every time you come to me about Sasuke it always seems I need a new desk. I'm sorry Naruto; I'm locking Sasuke up for a while. He can't just get off with this."

"Yes, he can! You can't lock him up!" Naruto's eyes changed from ocean blue to deep red. "Because I have my own way to punish him." Naruto purred.

"Kyuubi! How did you use Naruto's body without my help?" the fox shrugged her shoulders. "It was an emergency. Anyway, don't lock up the Uchiha. I will deal out his punishment for hurting my kit."

"Naruto is hardly 'your kit' is he? Or has the fox demon finally admitted a weakness of motherly love?" the hokage smiled.

"Shut up." The fox hissed. "I will deal with Uchiha. I will make him feel the pain Naruto did!" she snarled. Tsunade sighed.

"You would do it anyway I suppose." The Kyuubi allowed Naruto to take control of his body again. "Nnh. What the hell was that?" Naruto murmured.

"Nothing. I won't lock up Sasuke." She said.

"Thank you. I better be going, Sasuke will be wondering where I am!" Naruto hurried off. The hokage watched the blonde scurry out of her office and thought for a moment. _'What is the fox planning? I hope she doesn't do anything stupid like kill Sasuke. Great, now I'm going to be worrying about that all day. Great, and now I'm talking to myself.' _The hokage dragged herself from her own thoughts and rummaged in her drawer for something. "Looking for this?" Tsunade looked up to find shizune holding a bottle of sake. Tsunade sighed and looked in her other 'secret' drawer. "I confiscated those too, hokage-sama." She said gesturing to a box that had several bottles stacked in it. Tsunade groaned and slumped down on her desk; now how was she going to block out her nagging conscience? By her 'conscience' she meant shizune because she always acted like one, Tsunade had no need for her own. "You have to warn both of the boys. The demon fox could _kill_ Sasuke! If you warn Sasuke and tell Naruto, together they might be able to stop the fox from breaking through!" shizune said.

"I wont do that. The fox is only punishing Sasuke for what he did to Naruto, Sasuke deserves…whatever the fox is going to do."

"Sasuke deserves to be killed?" shizune asked sarcastically.

"Where are you getting all these accusations from? I highly doubt the fox would kill Sasuke. Kyuubi regards Naruto almost as her son. Killing Sasuke would make Naruto unhappy and I doubt she wants that. I think she's just going to come through Naruto and scare him a little. You know, warn him off a bit." She said. Shizune sighed, hoping she was right and picked up the box of sake bottles. "W-where are you taking those?" Tsunade asked urgently. Shizune smiled to herself as she walked out of the office carrying the box.

Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto enter the house. "Your back." He said smiling. Naruto kicked off his shoes and jumped into Sasuke's arms. "Yeah. I didn't know you cared so much!" he said laughing.

"Yeah, well. I do." He said, letting go of the blonde and leading him into the living room. Sasuke flopped on the sofa as laughed as Naruto sat on the edge of the sofa, looking too scared to move. "Naruto, its your house now too. Relax a bit!" Sasuke said. "But everything's so…clean!" he replied.

"So? Look, just treat this house like your own." Naruto nodded and relaxed a little, curling up against Sasuke. "I really am sorry you know, and I do love you Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled. "You don't have to keep apologising Sasuke." He said. Naruto suddenly jumped away from Sasuke. "What's wrong dobe?" he asked. His answer was a punch in the face. Sasuke glared at him. "What the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek. "Don't act like you don't know!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke looked at his blonde, wondering why his voice had changed and why his eyes were red. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

"I'm not Naruto. I'll give you another guess." The fox snarled.

"Kyuubi!" Sasuke exclaimed. The fox nodded and punched Sasuke in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. "W-what the h-hell…are you d-doing?" he gasped.

"I'm teaching you a lesson. You hurt Naruto more than you could ever imagine. I felt his pain and when you raped him, it hurt him more than anything else in his whole life. It was worse than when he found out he had me inside him. Worse than when the village was shunning him as a child and not even bothering to hide their hatred. Even worse when your brother raped him. You don't deserve to live Uchiha. I know you don't love Naruto and your just waiting for the opportunity to betray him again. You know what? I'm not going to give you that chance!" she snarled. Before Sasuke could ask, he was thrown into the nearby wall. "Let see how much you _really_ love Naruto." she hissed, punching Sasuke again.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means-" Kyuubi slammed Sasuke into the wall again and brought her face right next to Sasuke's. "-That I'm going to kill you. I can't use any of my powers, just Naruto's strength. That means do you love Naruto enough to be able to not fight back? I'm in his body. Can you really hurt this face?" she grinned, punching Sasuke again. As Kyuubi tried to punch Sasuke, he blocked the hit and jumped away. As Kyuubi tried to hit him, Sasuke blocked each attack.

"Oh, Sasuke. Why wont you let me hurt you? You know you deserve it. You hurt me Sasuke, I'm only doing this so I can forgive you properly." This wasn't the rough voice of the Kyuubi, it was Naruto's.

"N-Naruto?" Kyuubi smirked and slashed Sasuke's arm.

"Its fascinating how stupid you can be sometimes." She said. Sasuke's wound fortunately wasn't deep, but it still hurt. "I will kill you Uchiha. You better get serious and fast." She said. Sasuke blocked another punch followed by another kick. He looked up to see blue eyes brimming with tears. "I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "I love you t-" Sasuke knocked over a vase as he was thrown across the room.

"You fell for that again? Idiot." Kyuubi walked over to the other side of the room and kicked Sasuke in the ribs. "I wont hurt Naruto…" Sasuke croaked.

"Yes you will, unless you want to die." Kyuubi stamped on Sasuke's face, watching as the ravens face flooded with red. She bent down over Sasuke. "Your lucky I didn't break your pretty little face. Now, _fight back._"


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on! Defend yourself! Do you really want to die?" The Kyuubi taunted. Sasuke wiped his face in an attempt get some of the crimson liquid that was flowing from his nose away. Sasuke spat as the metallic taste of his blood dribbled into his mouth. He got up on all fours trying to catch his breath, only to be kicked in the ribs. Kyuubi kicked Sasuke once more before throwing him across the room again, straight into a long mirror that was hanging on the wall.

The glass shattered everywhere and cut the raven's back, as he slumped down the wall whimpering slightly. Kyuubi walked over to where Sasuke was and smirked as he tried to get up, pieces of broken mirror cutting his hands even more. "Now…is that your bad luck, or mine?" the fox hissed. Just as Sasuke managed to get to his knees, he was hit again. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. _'I can't let the Kyuubi kill me…but I can't hurt Naruto. I don't even think I could do it if I tried.' _Sasuke grunted in pain as he was kicked again. Sasuke pulled the small shards of glass from his hands so they wouldn't get embedded in his skin. He gasped and fell forward, pain coursing through him. "I thought as much, I broke some of your ribs. How many do you think? Two…three? I better make sure it was enough!"

Sasuke screamed out as his chest was stamped on roughly. A sickening crunch allowed a satisfied smirk to play across kyuubi's face. Sasuke panted, trying to breathe properly as he scrambled across the room. _'I really am going to die…how is Naruto going to feel when he sees that the demon inside him has killed me? He would blame himself. I can't let him go through that pain! But…I promised I would never hurt Naruto again. I can't…not when that demon controlling Naruto's body and voice. What the hell am I supposed to do?' _tears began flow freely from Sasuke's dark eyes, mingling with the blood on his face. "Damnit!" he screamed, more tears of frustration falling. Sasuke couldn't move as fast as he could with his broken ribs and he found it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. "Fine." He said. "Kill me. But l-let me talk to Naruto f-first, there's something I h-have to say." He panted. A thoughtful looked crossed Naruto's face. "I should h-have guessed. You h-hate me and Naruto so w-why w-would you do that."

"I'll let Naruto know what you want to say. Go on then, what?"

"T-tell him that I love him and t-that it was y-you that killed me. Naruto has a-always been scared t-that because you were ins-side him he would b-be like you. J-just make sure h-he knows that m-my death isn't h-his fault it's h-his body, but its s-still not Naruto. T-tell him that." Sasuke said. The. I know Kyuubi stare d at him. _'Does he really care about Naruto? No, it's a trick! I'm not stupid. He wont let me kill him.' _Sasuke looked up at the Kyuubi and watched as a kunai was pulled from Naruto's weapon pouch. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the impact. _'He really is waiting for me to kill him! I don't think he would be doing this unless he…really does love him…but, it could still be a trick.' _The Kyuubi looked at Sasuke; he was shaking now. _'I doubt he's trying to trick me.' _

Sasuke eyes shot open as he heard a loud clank. "I'm not killing you. I wasn't planning to in the first place; I just needed to know if you did care about Naruto. I…believe you. But mark my words, if you ever hurt him again-"

"I w-wont." Sasuke wheezed. The Kyuubi nodded as the red in Naruto's eyes disappeared and were replaced with bright blue. "Sasuke! I think I lost control of the- oh my god!" Naruto kneeled next to Sasuke. His face was covered in blood and his shirt was ripped in several places, revealing dark bruises near his ribs and glass pieces that were sticking out of his back dribbling blood. Naruto gasped. "This was…I did this didn't I? Sasuke, you're bleeding…everywhere."

"I-it wasn't y-you, it was the K-Kyuubi. Don't l-look at me like t-that I'm fine…" Sasuke panted. Naruto looked at the room; it was a mess. Then he glanced at the broken at the mirror.

"What the hell did I do to you Sasuke?" he asked sadly.

"I-it wasn't y-you!" Sasuke said. Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet and helped him into the kitchen. Then he sat Sasuke down and pulled off the remainder of the shirt. He walked out of the room, then returned about two minutes later, his arms filled Naruto sat next to Sasuke and turned the raven so his back was to Naruto. "W-what are you d-doing?" he said. "I know you probably don't want to be anywhere near me, but I'm cleaning your wounds. Then I'm going to take you to Tsunade, she can heal you." He said quietly. "I do w-want to be n-near you. It wasn't you I-it was the fox. And I d-don't need to see the h-hokage."

Naruto pulled a piece of glass from Sasuke, and then wiped the wound with a pad that was soaking with a clear liquid. "Yes you do. The bruises on your side…I think I've broken some of your ribs."

"D-don't keep saying it like that! It w-wasn't you!" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto ignored this remark and carried on removing the glass shards and cleaning the wounds. Naruto moved Sasuke around and let the tears flow freely as he saw the deep purple marks on Sasuke. Naruto gently placed his hand over one of the large bruises. "I'm so sorry Sasuke…" he whimpered.

"It wasn't y-you." Sasuke repeated. Naruto handed him a clean shirt he had brought along with the cleaning product and when Sasuke had put it on, he began wiping the drying blood from Sasuke's face.


	15. Chapter 15

"That should about do it." Tsunade said. "Now you should be able to breathe properly Sasuke. Your ribs are healed, and the cuts, but the bruises are quite vicious. They should take a few days to clear up. Can you please explain why you were in that state?"

"It was me; I attacked Sasuke." Naruto said quietly.

"No! It wasn't like that. The Kyuubi took control and attacked me; it wasn't Naruto!" Sasuke said. _'Even though I was angry, I don't think I can say that Sasuke deserved that…it's my fault as well for letting the Kyuubi do this.'_

"Its my fault Kyuubi attack you Sasuke. Instead of arresting you, I let Kyuubi deal with your punishment. I had no idea she would go this far for Naruto…" the hokage told Sasuke she was sorry for what happened. When they were back at Sasuke's, the ravens noticed Naruto was acting different. "Why are you going in there?"

"I'm cleaning up my mess…" he said quietly.

"Look, leave it. I can do it later." Sasuke said, taking the blonde by the hand and pulling him upstairs. "You must be really tired." Sasuke said softly, kissing Naruto. _'I could have killed Sasuke…I owe him so much…before Sasuke raped me, he wanted us to have sex really badly…in fact, he was only trying to help me because I was scared of doing anything. I've only had sex with Sasuke once and he had to drug me that time and I complained a lot. I know how I can repay him…at least a little bit.' _Sasuke stared at Naruto; he seemed to be thinking about something. Before Sasuke could ask what, Naruto began kissing him, opening his mouth and allowing the ravens tongue to explore his mouth. Sasuke kissed him back happily. Naruto pulled off his shirt then his trousers. Sasuke wondered what Naruto was doing as his dark eyes met Naruto's bright ones.

Naruto pulled off his boxers and climbed on the bed, his legs spread apart submissively. "What's wrong Sasuke? Don't you want me?"

"Yes, but…are you sure?" Naruto nodded in response.

"I'll do anything you want me to." Naruto said. Sasuke stopped pulling off his shirt and stared at Naruto. "I know why you're doing this…Naruto, you don't have to. Stop blaming yourself for what the fox did!" Sasuke said, walking over to Naruto.

"If I had been stronger, I could have stopped the Kyuubi and none of this would have happened. I don't even know how you can trust me, it could happen again anytime." Sasuke shook his head. "It won't. The fox was only showing me how much I hurt you, in fact, she was doing me a favour.

Kyuubi seems to have your best interests at heart and she even told me she wasn't planning to kill me in the first place. Just…promise me, you'll stop blaming yourself?" Sasuke said. Naruto hesitated in his answer. "Well…okay. But I am sorry you know."

"No! Stop it, you promised!" Sasuke said quickly. Naruto pulled his boxers back on, as Sasuke stripped down until he was wearing only his boxers like Naruto. He climbed in the bed and pulled the covers over both of them, holding Naruto close. "I think if we just forget about everything that's happened, thinks should get better. Hey, dobe?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and yawned, relaxing fully into Sasuke's hold. "I love you too Sasuke." He said sleepily.

X Naruto's dream X 

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto said, wondering why Sasuke was looking away from him. Sasuke then grabbed his hand and pulled off the ring he had given to Naruto. "What are you doing?" Sasuke walked away from him. Naruto ran after the raven and grabbed his arm. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" he repeated. Sasuke pulled his arm away, glaring at Naruto. "Don't touch me, you monster." Naruto immediately let go of him, hoping this was some kind of joke. "You don't mean that…do you?" Naruto said.

"Yes, I do mean it. You are a monster. Only a monster could hurt me they way you did." He hissed.

"B-but you love me!" Naruto said, grabbing on to Sasuke, only to be shoved off.

"I said, don't touch me!" he shouted.

"You s-said you loved me Sasuke! Please don't leave!" Naruto said. Sasuke turned around with a smirk. "You really think you can make me happy?"

"Yes! I-I mean…you are happy aren't you? You love me…don't you?"

"How can I love you? You attacked me, nearly killed me. Also, with you, I can't achieve my dream can I?" he hissed. Naruto frowned; Sasuke had already killed his brother! Sasuke sighed impatiently. "Reviving my clan, idiot. I can't exactly do that with you, can I? Unless…you want me to give up my dream. But you wouldn't do that would you? You don't want to ruin my life do you Naruto?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, because I love you!"

"Then I'm leaving. Only you can make me happy by leaving me alone and not making me give up my dream. Go kill yourself, demon." Naruto watched as Sasuke walked away.

X end dream X

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, thrashing around in the bed wildly.

"Whoa, Naruto calm down! I'm here…its okay." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with his blue eyes. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked softly.

"B-bad dream…" he muttered. 'Talking of dreams…I never thought about that. He is the last Uchiha and he has no chance of ever having a properly family if he stays with me…can I really take his dream away from him?'

"Sasuke…have you ever thought of the consequences of us being together?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke frowned. "Like what?"

"Like…your clan." Naruto whispered.

"What about it." Sasuke snapped.

"What do you mean 'what about it' being with me…I'm ruining your life, your future." Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and climbed out of the bed. "I can't let you throw your future away. I can't be responsible for letting the most powerful blood-line die with you." Naruto finished. 'Naruto is right; being with him…it would let my brother win. He killed my entire clan…I'm the only one left to pass the sharingan on. With Naruto I can't. But…I love Naruto. I care about him more than my clan…don't I?'

'It's going to hurt me more than anything but…' "…I don't mind if you leave me. I really don't mind…" Naruto lied. Sasuke climbed out of the bed too and looked at his blonde, thinking.

'Stupid Naruto, he just had to bring that up didn't he? Now I have an impossible decision…shit…then again, Naruto seems to be okay with this. He even understands and was the one who brought this up in the first place. I guess he's more sensible than I ever gave him credit for.' Naruto swallowed and looked at Sasuke. "I-if you tell me t-to go, I w-will." Naruto said, trying to hold in his tears. 'I can't put my own feelings before my duty.' "Naruto…could you please…leave." Naruto nodded, and began pulling on his clothes.


	16. Chapter 16

The moment Naruto was out of the Uchiha compound, he collapsed on the floor crying loud, unable to hold in his feelings anymore. Tears streaked down his face and mingled with the dirt on the floor; Naruto didn't care thought. Naruto. Naruto bit his lip until it bled and forced himself to stand up. Swaying slightly Naruto walked a few more steps before angrily slamming his fist into a nearby tree. Sliding down the tree, tears began falling again. "I'm doing the right thing…Sasuke can't be happy with me. I just have to…get over him." Naruto laughed bitterly to himself. "I was half-hoping Sasuke would say…I mean more to him than reviving his clan. Like anyone would care about me that much…anyway, its too late now. Sasuke already said he wanted me out of his life…so I will…" he muttered to himself.

"Reviving my clan, idiot. I can't exactly do that with you, can I? Unless…you want me to give up my dream. But you wouldn't do that would you? You don't want to ruin my life do you Naruto?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, because I love you!"

"_Then I'm leaving. Only you can make me happy by leaving me alone and not making me give up my dream. Go kill yourself, demon."_

"It was just a dream…" he whispered. Naruto pulled his fist from the tree, ignoring the pieces of splintered wood that were embedded in his skin. Naruto wiped the blood from his knuckles, wincing as this action only pushed the pieces of wood deeper into his skin.

'_Go kill yourself, demon.' _Naruto didn't know how he managed to stagger back to his apartment, but when he woke up the next morning he found he was in his own room, still covered in mud. Naruto looked up and snorted as he saw he was only about ten centimetres from the bed. "Ouch…my back really hurts now..." he groaned, sitting up from the hard floor.

'_Go kill yourself, demon.' _"Sasuke would never say that…I hope." Naruto jumped as a loud knock on the door broke the silence. He practically crawled downstairs and opened the door slowly. "Naruto…oh my god!" Naruto winced as Sasuke shouted loudly. Sasuke's eyes drifted to Naruto's face, which was covered in mud, to his hand that was still ridden with splinters that the blonde hadn't bothered to clean. "What happened to you…?" Naruto opened the door wider so Sasuke could step inside. "Did you have a particular reason for coming here teme?" Naruto muttered. Sasuke blushed slightly and fumbled in his pocket for something. "Oh…um, you forgot your headband." He handed the object to Naruto. Naruto thanked him. "Is there…anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! I mean…we can still be friends can't we?" Sasuke said hurriedly.

"Yeah. If you want." Naruto quietly said, trying not to look Sasuke in the eye. Naruto jumped slightly as he felt the raven lightly take hold of his wrist. "You should really get Sakura to take a look at that. I mean, it might get infected." Naruto slowly pulled his hand away. "Its fine." Naruto snapped. "Now, if there isn't anything else can you please leave me alone?"

"Y-yeah, sure. I-I'll come round later…if you want."

"Sasuke, this isn't going to work. You said you don't want to be with me anymore and you turn up like this all worried about me? You made a choice, now stick to it."

"But, just because I'm going to…g-going to…be with someone else, it doesn't mean we still can't be friends."

"Don't you think I've had enough with you bothering me and flaunting what I can't have? Just go." Naruto hissed.

"You said you understood! You said you didn't mind that I had to find a female partner to carry on my bloodline." Hearing it come from Sasuke made Naruto even angrier. He grabbed Sasuke and pushed him out of the door. "Just leave me alone. You don't need me anymore, so don't make this any harder for me than it has to be." Naruto slammed the door in Sasuke's face.

"That's it…I'm sick of doing things to please other people. For once, I'm going to be selfish. Right, teme. If it's a woman you want, it's a fucking woman you're going to get."


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto smiled to himself as he closed his door and looked in the bags he was carrying. "Heh. I bet the woman in the store thought I was a weirdo." He walked upstairs and took everything out, laying them on his bed neatly. He performed a handseal. "Henge!" Naruto pulled off his normal orange jumpsuit and hesitated as he went to pick something up from his bed. "Damn that stupid asshole…the things I do for him!" Naruto fought his way into the clothing and turned and looked it the mirror behind him. "I wonder…is it supposed to feel this weird…" Naruto then heard a burst of laughter. "Huh?"

"_Hey, you really are hopeless aren't you?"_

"K-Kyuubi! Why are _you _talking to me? You nearly killed my Sasuke!" he shouted.

"_Don't be like that, I was just teaching him a lesson for what he did to you!" _she replied indignantly. "Yeah, well. You went too far." He hissed.

"_Look, do you want my help or don't you?" _

"_Your _help? Why would I want you help?"

"_Well, for starters, I am female after all so I can start by helping by saying; your top is…inside out." _Naruto blushed and ripped the top off furiously.

"Alright. I'm pretending to be a woman because that's what Sasuke wants."

"_I figured as much, kid. Wait there…" _seconds later, a male Naruto appeared next to

Naruto in his henge form. "Seen as you're in a female form, I'll be your male temporarily so we don't get mixed up." Kyuubi said. Naruto jumped away from his twin. "What? Y-you can't come out like that! You're a demon!" he shrieked. Kyuubi sighed. "I am trying to help you, so less of the 'demon' okay?" she said. Naruto nodded. "Right, what did you buy?" she said excitedly. Naruto waved his hand at the clothes and things piled on his bed. "You…have got to be kidding me." She looked at Naruto's face. "Your not? Oh geeze…you seriously expect the Uchiha to fall for you wearing any of that? Not a single thing matches anything else and that…" Kyuubi stabbed her finger viciously at something that was on Naruto's bed. "…Went out of fashion ages ago! Where did you actually get it?" Naruto shrugged.

"It was cheap. Look, I'm not a girl okay, so I don't know this stuff." He shouted. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "Not a girl? Could have fooled me!" she laughed. "First things first, a new name. You will also need to come up with some kind of story for meeting Sasuke and things like that." Naruto paled.

"I…um, never thought of that before…I was hoping I could just bump into him and then…things would just happen…" he muttered embarrassedly.

"Well, Sasuke will be kind of desperate I suppose. You never know he might not know its you!" Kyuubi said.

"What? How will he know its me in this form?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you're almost a perfect double of you in a female form. Sasuke has seen you in this form before. Without clothes, but still. Also, you still have blonde hair, blue eyes and proof I'm part of you." Kyuubi poked one of Naruto's whisker-like marks. "I have the perfect plan, wait there." Kyuubi said. She walked downstairs, but stopped when the real Naruto grabbed her. "Where do you think your going in my form?" he asked suspiciously. "Shopping of course." She smirked waving something in Naruto's face.

"Eh? That's my wallet! Give it here!" he said angrily. Kyuubi moved the wallet from Naruto's reach and left him pouting on the stairs. "Stupid demon. Since when did she become so human-like?" he muttered.

Kyuubi wasn't long and when she returned, Naruto's wallet was considerably lighter than it was before Kyuubi left. The fox tossed the flat frog-wallet at Naruto who caught it and stared at the contents sadly. "What you bought, better be damn good." He snarled. Kyuubi wagged her finger at him. "Tut tut, that's not lady like at all is it now…misa-chan?" Kyuubi pulled a magazine from one of her bags and flipped the page and thrust it in Naruto's face. It revealed a picture of a pretty woman, underneath a bold headline. "Young actress goes missing…what are you planning, fox?"

"Sasuke will only want someone as good as him, wont he? Just read that article, memorize all the facts about Misa and then regurgitate them to Sasuke!" Naruto frowned. "Argh, don't you see? You use some of my chakra and take _her_ identity!"

"But…isn't that a crime or something?" Naruto asked.

"Well, is Uchiha worth it? I promise, I will guide you through _everything._" Naruto grinned. "I have no idea why you're doing this…but thanks. That bastard wont know what hit him!"

'_Right. Follow the plan! Go for it!' _Naruto sighed. Ever since he had managed to get Kyuubi back inside him, she had been talking excitedly non-stop. Naruto stumbled slightly. _'Please…god no…Naruto, we spent seven hours straight teaching you to walk in those heels, don't make an ass of yourself now! Remember, you're an actress. Grace…beauty…charm…and all that crap.' _

"Shut it!" Naruto hissed. _'Fine. Now remember, walk around with your cute and innocent face. Bump into him, drop that magazine on the right pa-' _Naruto punched his stomach roughly where his seal had been concealed in the new form. It still hurt Kyuubi and got her to shut up though. _'One more stunt like that, and I'm changing you back right here so you can try and explain yourself if you changed back!' _Naruto quickly promised to never do it again. _'Over to you…misa-chan.' _ 'Misa' took a deep breath and wandered back and forwards, look to be lost. He then walked forward as he looked behind, turning around quickly and bumping straight into Sasuke, knocking them both over.

The rehearsed feminine blush came naturally as he touched his former lover, sending shivers up both his and Sasuke's spines. "I'm s-so sorry sir!" he said, almost laughing as he heard himself call Sasuke 'sir'. Sasuke eyes fell on the open magazine, to where a picture of the woman who was blushing in front of him was. _'She's in a magazine?' _Sasuke scanned the page quickly as he picked it up. _Actress goes missing…this is her for sure. She's really pretty, possibly a candidate. Just when I was having nightmares that sakura was my only option. She might be intelligent enough to be worthy…only one way to find out. Alright, cue charm.' _After shuddering violently at the thought of sakura, he composed himself and helped the girl to her feet. "It's my fault, I didn't see you. Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. She nodded and blushed as Sasuke handed her the magazine she had 'accidentally' dropped. "You're an actress?" he asked.

"You read that huh?" she took the magazine from the raven smiling cutely.

"It said you were missing on there…" he stated, hoping to pry an answer from the girl. "Yeah…I'm sick of everyone treating me like…a possession. My father is worst; he doesn't even care about me so- oh! I'm sorry for going on like that…I just find you really easy to talk to, that's silly, I don't even know your name-"

"Its Sasuke Uchiha." The raven said, earning another smile from the young girl.

"I'm Misa, its nice to meet you Sasuke-san." She said sweetly.

"No suffix needed, misa-chan. Just call me Sasuke." He said.

"Same here. Just Misa. Oh my, I'm sorry for keeping you…Sasuke. But would it be too much trouble to ask one favour?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No trouble at all."

"Do you know where Naruto uzumaki lives?" Sasuke's face changed completely. _'What the friggin hell are you doing? This wasn't in the plan!' _ The Kyuubi screamed. "W-why do you ask?" Sasuke managed to stammer.

"Oh? He's an old friend of mine." She blushed nervously. "I probably wouldn't recognize him if I saw him, but I was going to stay with him for awhile." She said. _'I'm trying not to think about the dobe and his fucking name comes up like this! Jesus, everything is reminding me of him. Wait…wouldn't recognise him? Then I'm safe.' _

"I was a very close friend of Naruto's, so I'm sorry to tell you this but…he moved away." Sasuke was going to say 'sadly he died' but he decided against that, as it may seem suspiciously over-dramatic. _'You sneaky little-' _Kyuubi began. Misa made a shocked face. "Really? That's a shame…" she sighed. "Is there a hotel anywhere near?" Sasuke shook his head.

"You could always stay with me for a while, I mean I own an entire estate. Your quite welcome to have one of the houses there for as long as you want." Sasuke said. _'Nice one Naruto!' _the Kyuubi cheered. "That's a very kind offer, but are you sure? I mean, you hardly know me!" she said.

"Well, how about I get to know you better then? Do you want to get some lunch or something?" Sasuke asked. Misa smiled at him.

"You're a really nice person, Sasuke! I'd love to go for lunch with you." She said.

"Is there anything particular you'd like?"

"Well, I like r- _'watch it idiot! Don't say ramen! Sasuke's not stupid…well, that's debateable, but just be careful.' _Kyuubi screamed. Sasuke looked at Misa, wondering why she suddenly stopped talking. "I-I like ramen. Is there anywhere where you can get that?" Sasuke paled slightly. _'Brilliant. So much for trying to forget Naruto.' _Sasuke thought angrily. "What's the matter Sasuke?" Misa asked. Sasuke lead the girl to the familiar ramen stand.

"N-nothing. You're in luck; I know a place. My boyfriend eats there all the time." It took four seconds for it to register to Sasuke what had been said. "Oh god…I-I mean he used to…before-but…I just meant he's a f-friend who's a boy…" Sasuke trailed off, hoping his outburst was covered. "Alright. Hey, is this the place?" Sasuke nodded. After a stern word from the Kyuubi, Naruto only ate one bowl of ramen to seem as gorging himself on the stuff might lower Sasuke's opinion of this new woman. Misa forced herself to stop drooling at the smell as their empty bowls were taken. She turned around and smiled at Sasuke. _'Alright, just remember, you're gorgeous as far as females go, so be cute!' _Kyuubi advised. Misa widened her smile and tilted her head to one side slightly. _'Perfect!' _"Sasuke, I haven't seen you smile yet! I bet you have a really nice smile!" she said.

"There's only one person who can make me smile…" he murmured.

"Oh?"

"N-nevermind." Unfortunately, as much as Sasuke tried to push a certain thought to the back of his mind, his thoughts couldn't help but linger on Naruto.


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke has persuaded Misa to stay for a whole month. Just like the raven had promised, she had been allowed to pick a house that she staying in herself. Naruto was thankful he wasn't living in the same house as Sasuke, as he tended to have conversations with the Kyuubi out loud. Also, it was a relief to be able to change back into his normal male self overnight. The past few days however, Sasuke had unexpectedly appeared in misa's house, bringing her surprise gifts. The last time had been really close; Sasuke had almost caught Naruto before he could change back into Misa. Now, Naruto couldn't risk anything and he had to constantly stay in misa's form. "Kyuubi…" Naruto croaked. _'Yeah, I know…look. Change back for a while.'_

"Sasuke could burst in any moment…I can't risk it. I'm sorry, this is draining your chakra too isn't it?" _'It doesn't matter, its not like I have anything else to use it for. However, you have been in that henge for a long period of time and even I might not be able to hold it much longer. I think its time to give it up.'_

"No! I want to give Sasuke what he wants!" Naruto replied.

'Yes, but Sasuke wants a real woman who can really bear his children. I hate to say it, but you can't stay like that forever. Just leave this place and go back to your house and pretend none of this ever happened. Sasuke will never know.'

"I can stay this way forever and I will! I'll have Sasuke's children…I mean look at me!" Naruto laughed.

'You might look like a woman on the outside but-'

"-No! Don't say it…I already know…I'm still me on the inside, right?"

'I'm sorry, but there isn't any type of jutsu that can fully change you into a female. If we carry on like this, were going to get caught. We could randomly change normal again!' Kyuubi warned.

"I just wanted to be with Sasuke a little longer…but, it's been a month and he hasn't even tried to do anything! I thought the clock was ticking and he was desperate…I know, as myself, Sasuke would never touch me again. I thought I might be able to pretend everything was the way it was before…"

'You know why he isn't doing anything…don't you?'

"Huh? Why?"

'He's been thinking about you. The whole time, I can tell, he has been thinking about you!'

"I wish…" Naruto murmured bitterly.

'Well, it obvious. Anyway, I don't know how much longer our joint effort is going to keep up this charade. Just a warning, I could sense that something was bothering Sasuke today.'

"Great…what now!" Naruto hissed. He changed back into his male form. "I'm j-just going to stay l-like this for a while…" Naruto muttered, panting slightly from the effort of staying Misa. Naruto sighed and slumped down on the bed. A loud knock made Naruto jump up. "Oh shit, its Sasuke!" he hissed.

'Change into the female. Quickly, kid!' Kyuubi advised. Naruto sat up quickly and paled as he heard the front door open. "Stupid Sasuke…barging in like this again!"

'Well, it is his house.' The fox pointed out. Naruto grunted angrily in response and dived into the bathroom. "Henge!"

"Misa, are you in there?" Naruto went to open the door, but the fox screamed something at him and made him stop. "What?" he whispered urgently.

'Get it together Naruto! Look at yourself!' Naruto looked at his transformed body and groaned. 'What kind of henge is that? If Sasuke see's you now, your through!' his lack of chakra was affecting his ability to completely transform into another person and he looked awful. 'Just leave it! Tell Sasuke what's going on and then just go home.'

Naruto concentrated and used almost the last amount of chakra he had and managed to transform fully into Misa. It was lucky because Sasuke, as polite as usual, burst into the bathroom. "Sasuke! I might not have been dressed!" she scolded. Sasuke shrugged. "Sorry. Look, I'm just letting you know there's somewhere I have to go. I'll be back later." He muttered. Misa was surprised; so far, Sasuke had been making a real effort to try and seem like a nice person. But now, he didn't seem to be bothered about that anymore. "Where are you going?" Misa asked.

"I-I is worried about a friend of mine. I haven't seen him around lately. I mean, I suspected he might stay out of everything for a while after what happened, but I haven't seen him at all…" Sasuke said.

"After what happened?"

"Oh, nothing!" he said quickly. "We…just had an argument…"

'Naruto…all my chakra is gone. I'm sorry, but I can't help you anymore.' The Kyuubi apologized. "I-its…f-fine…" Misa whispered back. Sasuke looked at her questioningly. "Sa-sasuke, just g-go and…do what y-you have to…" she panted.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. Misa nodded and watched as Sasuke walked downstairs. When a loud bang of the door closing confirmed Sasuke was out of the house, Naruto dropped the jutsu again. "S-Sasuke…he's going to look f-for me, isn't he? What is h-he going to do when he fi-finds I'm not there?"

'I don't know, but for now rest. You can barley talk from the strain of using your chakra like that.' Naruto agreed with the Kyuubi and went back into the bedroom, drifting off to sleep easily in the comfy bed.

Sasuke was almost at Naruto's house and he was trying to work out what he was going to say. He knocked on the door as he thought about Misa and how to tell Naruto about her. 'That girl is nice. She's pretty and clever and seems to like me but…she's not my Naruto. Argh. There I go again. I have to get him out of my head if I'm going to carry on with everything. Just forget about him and start my new life with Misa. Well, it's a bit hard to forget about Naruto when I'm stood on his doorstep…' Sasuke knocked on the door again. 'I should ask her on a date or something. I could have a family in, say, a year. The I'll get her to marry me and she'll become Misa Uchiha. But then, I have to life the rest of my life with her…without the dobe…then again…Naruto Uchiha. That sounds better. Damn! Again with Naruto!' Sasuke opened the letterbox.

"Naruto, are you in there?" he called. There was no answer. Sasuke was getting worried; he hadn't so much as got a glimpse of the blonde since they had broken up; could he be on a mission? The raven went to see Tsunade and ask her if she had given Naruto any missions. The hokage told him she hadn't and to ad to his worry, she said she hadn't seen Naruto recently either. It was on his was out of the office Sasuke spotted Neji. "Neji, can I ask a favour?" he asked. Neji was stunned; Sasuke never asks for anything from anyone else and especially not from him. Mainly because he was curious to see what Sasuke needed his help for so badly, he nodded and asked Sasuke what he wanted. "I can't find Naruto anywhere and no-one has seen him recently. Can you look for him with the byakugan?" Neji nodded. Sasuke waited patiently while Neji scanned the area. Neji frowned slightly and turned his head slightly, looking in a different place. Neji's eyes turned back to normal as he looked at Sasuke. "I can't see him, which must mean he's not in the village. Could he be on a mission?" Neji asked.

"I already asked Tsunade-sama and according to her, he should be here. Check his house; I knocked, but he could still be in there." Neji shook his head.

"That was the first place I looked and he wasn't there." He said. Neji thought for a moment. "Wait a minute…" Neji reactivated the byakugan and looked in the direction of the Uchiha compound. "Its Naruto, I've found him. I mistook him for someone else because his chakra seems to be really weak." He said.

"Weak chakra? Is he in trouble wherever he is?" Sasuke asked hurriedly.

"I think he's okay. You didn't see him when you were looking for him?"

"No, where is Naruto then?"

"He's at your house." Sasuke quickly thanked Neji and ran off to find Naruto. 'That's strange, I'm sure I would have seen Naruto if he had come to my house…unless he was at his house when I knocked and when I went to the hokage he went to find me…oh no…I hope he doesn't see Misa. Then again, I should want him to know. I should want everyone to know yet…I haven't told anyone anything…who am I kidding? I don't want to spend the rest of my life with some woman! I want to spend it with Naruto…'


	19. Chapter 19

'_Shit, kid wake up! WAKE UP!' _Kyuubi screamed in Naruto's head. "Nnnhh…what is it Kyuubi?" he murmured sleepily. _'Its Uchiha, he's coming here!' _

"I thought he was supposed to be 'looking for me'? Damn, I don't know if I can change back into the female form." He said urgently. _'Of course you can't. Your practically killing yourself Naruto, I'm surprised that you're still talking and moving and…whoa! You did it!' _Kyuubi said, obviously impressed. "Misa?" called a familiar voice.

Sasuke jumped up the stairs taking them two at a time. He hoped Naruto hadn't found Misa; he had no idea how either of them would handle the situation. Sasuke winced. Naruto could do some pretty powerful things when he put his mind to it and on the other hand, some pretty reckless things when he wasn't thinking. He opened the door to find everything was fine; Naruto was not there. "M-Misa! Your alone!" she looked up at Sasuke innocently. "Yes, why who were you expecting me to be with?"

"Oh, I thought a friend of mine, Naruto, was here."

"I thought you said Naruto moved away?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

'_Damn…that's gotta be painful keeping your chakra flowing like that!' _Kyuubi commented. Naruto clenched his teeth. "It would be less painful if you didn't remind me…" Naruto whispered. _'Naruto, your draining your chakra. Your already weakened from using the henge over such a stretch of time and now its too dangerous to be using it still.' _Naruto ignored the kyuubi's warnings as he repeated his question to Sasuke. "Well? I thought you told me Naruto moved away!"

"I think you better sit down." Sasuke mumbled. Misa sat on the bed and Sasuke sat next to her. "The truth is Naruto…was my boyfriend. I was stupid enough to break up with him because I was worried about reviving my clan and I needed to find a woman. That's why I've been with you, I'm sorry. I went looking for Naruto today and he was spotted here…but I can't find him. I don't think he's ever going to forgive me…I said some horrible things to him. I hope you don't hate me, Misa even though I do love Naruto." Misa stood up and stepped away from Sasuke. She swayed on the spot for a moment before her form suddenly changed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered, before he suddenly fell forward. Sasuke jumped up and caught him before he hit the floor. "Naruto…it was you…the whole time! You bastard!" Sasuke shoved Naruto's limp form off him and the blonde landed on the floor with a soft thud. "Wait a minute…something's wrong with Naruto. Why did he just…collapse like that?"Sasuke muttered to himself worriedly. "Well think about it logically, Uchiha." Sasuke jumped and found another form of Naruto stood in front of him. This one was slightly different however; the usually blonde hair seemed darker and the ocean eyes were blood red. "Kyuubi! Why are you here? And what the fuck was Naruto thinking? Did 'Misa' even exist in the first place or was the whole thing his sick joke?" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"Misa does exist…you just never met the real one. Naruto took the identity of her. It's your fault in the first place, Uchiha. Naruto was distraught after what you did! The reason he's like this is because he had to keep up his henge form for so long. He will probably be out for days and I wont be able to use this other cloned body of him much longer. Just…don't blame him. He loves you so don't muck that up!" she gave Sasuke a final warning before returning into Naruto's original body. Sasuke stared at the unconscious blonde. "How could you? How could you mess with me like that…stupid dobe." Sasuke grumbled to Naruto, knowing he wouldn't be able to reply. Sasuke carried Naruto back to his house wondering what he was going to do when Naruto woke up.

Naruto didn't wake up for four days. Sasuke had informed the hokage that he was safe and refused to say anything else. When Naruto did, finally, begin to wake up, Sasuke was right by his bedside. "Nnhhh…" Naruto's eyes flickered open momentarily, but the blonde closed them again and rolled over so his back was to Sasuke. The raven pulled Naruto onto his back and forced him to open his eyes.

"You can't be tired so wake up and tell me why the hell did you pretend to be a woman?" Naruto grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head. "I'm sorry Sasuke! Please don't hate me!" he mumbled through the sheets. Sasuke pulled the covers from Naruto and found the blonde curled up, crying softly. "Please, don't hate me." He said quietly. Sasuke thought for a moment; perhaps it was best that this 'Misa' person doesn't exist. That way he could be free to be with Naruto. However, Sasuke was plain pissed that he was tricked for so long and also embarrassed. _'I'm going to make him feel guilty before I forgive him. I want him to beg for my forgiveness!' _Sasuke thought. _'He should feel guilty for what he did.' _


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke was enjoying watching Naruto grovel. Sakura seemed to sense that Sasuke wasn't as mad at Naruto as he seemed to be and she was furious. "Sasuke, if you could look past your oversized ego for one minute, you would realise what your doing to Naruto is plain cruel!" she shouted angrily.

"I'm angry at Naruto for what he did; surely you can understand that? I already told you the reason why. Now get out of my house." He grumbled. Sakura folded her arms and looked at Sasuke threateningly. "I don't believe that. What is wrong with you? You practically threw him out of your house and ever since he has refused to come out of his room. I suggest you go and see him Sasuke." Sakura clenched her fists. "And by suggest I mean you _will _go and see him." Sakura then stalked out of the house leaving the raven behind, shocked. Sakura had just burst into his house and told him what to do! An Uchiha can't take orders from anyone and Sasuke was going to make sure Sakura knew that.

Sasuke burst into Naruto's house and, remembering what Sakura said, went straight to the blonde's room. He knocked on the door loudly. "Go away." Came a muffled voice from the room; Sasuke could tell he was crying. "Its me." The second Naruto heard the raven's voice he untangled himself from his blanket and in his desperation to open the door to Sasuke he tripped. He then yanked the door open to see a pissed-looking Sasuke. "Right, I just wanted to tell you thanks a lot for involving Sakura in our business and now she made me come here." Naruto looked at him hopefully. "Yeah. So if she asks, I have seen you." Sasuke turned around and made to leave, but Naruto grabbed him. "Please don't leave just yet!" Sasuke smirked. He put on a serious face and turned to Naruto.

"I haven't forgiven you. I didn't want to come here, Sakura made me. Just tell her I came." Sasuke roughly shoved the blonde off him and carried on walking away from the bedroom. Naruto grabbed his leg. "B-but if you stay for a while I'll call Sakura and she can come over and see you for herself!" he said quickly.

"No! I'm going home so get off me." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto didn't let go.

"Please? Sakura might not believe you just please stay for a little bit longer…I've missed you."

"Well, if you think about it we haven't technically been apart have we _Misa_?" the blonde looked away guiltily. "I know…I'm so sorry for that, I don't know what came over me. Just p-please, I'll do _anything _to make it up to you." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke thought for a moment. _'Naruto really is desperate to make it up to me…I have him exactly where I want him.' _

"Anything?" Naruto nodded eagerly. _'He's going to pay for making a fool out of me.' _Sasuke smirked as Naruto stood up next to him and clutched at his shirt desperately. "Yes, yes…anything." Sasuke pushed Naruto off and the blonde landed on the floor again. "Right. Well I want you to stay out of my life." He said. Naruto looked at him disbelievingly. "You c-can't want that! You s-said you loved me! I made a mistake Sasuke, I did something stupid. Surely you d-don't mean that…" he stammered, his blue eyes swimming with tears. Guilt crept up on Sasuke as he watched Naruto blink, trying to hold back his tears. _'I'll let him think about what he's done and then I'll come back later and surprise him. Heh, he'll be so thankful to see me.' _Sasuke took another look at Naruto; he could practically _feel _the blonde's heart breaking. _'Well, I can't go back on my plans now. I'll just follow things through and accept Naruto's apology later.' _Sasuke then walked out the door before Naruto could grab into him again.

Naruto stared at the space Sasuke was standing in just moments ago. He had really messed things up for him and Sasuke; the person he loved most hated him. Naruto walked back into his room and looked in his cupboard and pulled out a sharpened kunai from his weapon pouch. He stared at the sharp object in his hand and willed his hands to stop shaking. "I don't want to carry on without Sasuke. He's everything to me…and I ruined everything. No wonder he doesn't want to speak to me…"

"_Right. Well I want you to stay out of my life."_

"I w-will, Sasuke. I will stay out of your l-life." Naruto ignored the tears that were flowing freely from his eyes. He clenched them tightly as he placed the kunai over the underside of his wrist. Naruto knew the kyuubi's chakra was still weak and he wasn't going to be able to undo his decision. Naruto drew the kunai across his wrist leaving a trail of red behind. Seconds later, a red liquid began to dribble from the wound and covered Naruto's arm with its bright colour. Ignoring shrieks from the Kyuubi telling him to stop what he was doing, he dragged the knife, deeper than the first time, across his other wrist and watched as the blood flowed from the wound. Naruto sighed in contentment as the pain of losing his lover ebbed away as everything turned hazy.


	21. Chapter 21

Sasuke smirked as he opened Naruto's front door. "Naruto?" he waited after knocking, expecting Naruto to come running to the door. _'Any minute now he's going to come running, tripping over his feet apologising to me again.' _Sasuke frowned as he walked towards Naruto's bedroom. _'I bet the dobe is crying over me again…I guess I shouldn't have been so rough on him. Never mind…' _he opened the door and expected Naruto to be curled up on his bed crying. He didn't expect Naruto to be slumped on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Sasuke yelled the blonde's name as he ran to his side, ignoring the fact he was now covered in blood. "Naruto! Oh shit…Naruto, can you hear me?" Naruto nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. I'm sorry I was so selfish…" he mumbled. Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't be sorry!" he ripped his shirt and attempted to stop the blood flow by tying them around Naruto's wrists. He cupped the blonde's face as he blinked tears from his dark eyes. "Don't. It's my fault. I was never angry at you, I just…was being an idiot." Sasuke wondered what to do. He thought about going for help, but he didn't want to leave Naruto incase he didn't make it back in time. Sasuke suddenly heard Naruto's front door slam. "Naruto?" Sasuke held Naruto to his chest desperately as hope suddenly gripped him. "Sa-Sakura! Quickly were up here!" he shouted. The female ninja paled as she burst in the room and saw the pair covered in blood. "P-please Sakura, help him!" he pleaded. Sasuke placed Naruto gently on the floor. She performed several seals before removing the strips of fabric from Naruto's wrists and placed her chakra glowing ones over the wounds.

Sasuke was watching Naruto with wide eyes, praying that he was going to be all right. He didn't even care when tears began falling again. Sakura glared at him. "I don't have any sympathy for you Sasuke." She said sternly. "You know this is your fault and I warned you to stop hurting him, but no. You had to carry on and look at him! This is your doing!"

"I-is he going to be okay?" Sasuke asked weakly.

"Yes, no thanks to you." She panted, brushing her hair out of her face. She picked Naruto up and placed him on the bed. "I didn't mean to…I had no idea he would…" her eyes softened as she saw how guilty Sasuke was looking as he stared at Naruto's pale face. Sasuke stood up and walked to the door. Sakura grabbed his arm. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I don't deserve to be near him…" he said quietly. Sakura dragged him back to Naruto. "Oh no you don't. Naruto needs you. You're going to take him back to your place and clean him up a bit there. I'll…" she waved vaguely at the deep red stains covering the floor. "…Deal with this mess later."

"A-are you sure its alright to move him?" Sasuke asked worriedly. She nodded.

"His wounds are completely healed, his body just needs a while to regenerate. The Kyuubi should help with that process. I'll inform the hokage so she can come round and check up on Naruto." Sasuke picked Naruto up carefully and looked at Sakura.

"Thank you…if you didn't…Naruto would have…and it would have been all my fault…" Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you care about him, just don't mess with his feelings like that again." She said. Sasuke nodded as he walked out, Naruto in his arms.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open to see Sasuke's worried face. "I'm…not dead." He stated simply. Sasuke hugged him. "Dobe…I'm so sorry…I forgive you! Of course I do...I was just being an idiot, watching you beg for my forgiveness. Don't ever try anything like that again…I don't know what I would do without you because I love you." Naruto smiled.

"I wont." He promised. Sasuke stared into Naruto's blue eyes and smiled too; they had been through so much together and now they could finally begin the life they both deserved.


End file.
